I Always Find My Way Back to You
by rocioisabel-TVD4EVER
Summary: COPYRIGHT: ALL RIGHTS RESERVE I DO NOT OWN "The Vampire Diaries" Elena Gilbert felt lonely and empty until she met Damon Salvatore. When she graduated of her senior year, Elena left with Damon for a summer road trip. Adventures, kisses, bad people chasing and not thinking for once in her life: Elena is enjoying freedom. Of course, everything has an ending.
1. Chapter 1: Trying to move on

**Hi! This is my first Fan Fiction-ever! I decided to do it about Delena. Is my favorite TV Series couple and I was inspired from the different Fans videos about them. I hope you like it! Im so excited. The capters maybe are short but still..hope the feeling is there. Also, sorry if my Englis is bad.**

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS SO I CAN KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY FAN FIC :)**

**(I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THECHARACTERS)**

Chapter 1: Trying to move on

Living in Mystic Falls all her life was staring to get boring for Elena Gilbert, senior of Mystic Falls High School. After breaking up with Matt last month, life have been more… _empty_. She feel bad about what happened and she can't stop thinking about where Matt is. A week later after the break up Matt had skipped town with no clue where he was heading. Elena thought he were going for a weekend, but it's been one month. She care about him, but she is not in _love_ with him. The only light of hope that she have is the same words she think about almost all the time: _he is okay, he will come home soon. _

After several dramas in her life, Elena were failing most of her classes, then she began to focused and study more so she can graduate with honors. At the beginning was very difficult but with Bonnie and Caroline at each arm, it was easier. While Elena have the student status very high, Jeremy entered to Mystic Falls Art School, Jenna and Alaric married, and they are expecting a baby in a few months. Elena have been happy for all the amazing news, but she feels empty, like she have nothing to fight for. The only goal she have is graduate and _what next? What college I will go? Am I going to find love? Is Matt going to forgive me so we can be best friends? _She was so lost in her thoughts that Elena didn't knew how she end up staring at her locker in the hall. Then a high-pitched voice said almost yelling at her of frustration.

-"Elena? Are you here?" Caroline asked.

-"Ummmm, sorry Caroline. What did you say?"

\- "I said what time do I pick you up to the mall." She said slowly hoping Elena catch her words.

-"Mall? For what?" Elena ask with doubt. _What is she talking about? I didn't know we were going to the mall. When do I sign for this?_

\- "Elena! Tell me you didn't forget about our date to buy our prom dresses?!"

-"Of course not! I was just thinking about…" She never have time to finish because Caroline finish her sentence

-"Matt, I know." Caroline scanned her best friend with concern and said "Sorry for been pushing you to ask someone to prom, but if you don't want to, I will not punish you any further." She finish with a friendly smile.

-"Thanks you Caroline, I really appreciate." Elena give her an equal smile.

Then Elena was hugged by Caroline so tightly that she almost was left without oxygen. "Of course! I'm your best friend! I see you around." Caroline unwrap herself from Elena and turn around. When she start walking was stopped by Elena grabbing her from the right arm and forced Caroline to turn around. Elena was serious for a second before her lips turn into a smile and said "Pick me up at 4." Caroline giggled and nodded before she left.

_Maybe finding a gorgeous dress for my prom can distract me from my emptiness and from Matt. _ Left standing in the hall, she smiled and headed to her next class.

* * *

Elena walked towards inside of her house. "Aunt Jenna! I'm home!" She yelled but nobody answer back. _Strange. They probably are out buying dinner._ She ran the stairs to her room so she can change to her date with Caroline. She opened the door and put her backpack at the bed. She stripped of her jeans and t-shirt and search for a change of clothes. Five minutes later, she put on a black skirt and a white tank top and a little of make-up. She looked at her clock at the nightstand and it was 4 PM. Elena grab her purse and got out of the room, and headed downstairs.

Elena grab her phone to call Caroline and made her way to the door. The phone ring until it reach the voicemail. _That's weird. _Then she heard some plates fall to the floor and Elena froze. "Hello? Is someone there?" She whispered calm, but in the insides she was screaming in fear. Elena star walking slowly to the kitchen down the hall. Half way a pot fell as well at the floor, leaving the sound as an echo. Elena jumped and her nerves were out of control. "Hello?" She said more loudly. When she reached the kitchen, she stopped and watch her surroundings. Plates all over the floor and the pot that fell earlier.

"What the hell?!" She said in disbelieve. She crouched to start cleaning and a knock on the door interrupted. She jumped from her position to a defensive one. Then her phone vibrated and she watched it was a text from Caroline.

_Hey! I'm outside :) –C_

Elena sigh in relief and went to open Caroline. She reached the door and opened it. "Hey Care! Thank God you're…" She never finished because she stared of what was in front her, **nothing**. "…here". _What is happening? Where is Caroline?! What if someone kidnaps her? Or worse, me? _She quickly close the door and searching all the house for any clue of intruders.

* * *

2 hours later she was back in her room laying in the bed. _How is this even possible? I searched all the house and nothing! How can he…or she escape without me noticing? What if come back while I am sleeping? _She was staring to get nervous. Caroline never showed up, she doesn't have a car to get out of the house and still clean up the mess before Jenna and Alaric come back from whatever they are. She really doesn't want to come downstairs, it feel safer in her room. But now is not the time to be thinking about whether she wants or not, she _needs_ to clean the mess to avoid questions from her legal guardian. With the little courage she had left, Elena breathe deeply and headed downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2: Who did it?

**Here's the second chapter! I published fast so you can read it. Im begginig writing the fan fic. So if you see I haven't upload is because of that. Hope you are enjoying it!**

REVIEWS, PLEASE?

Chapter 2: Who did it?

_Dear Diary:_

_Yesterday I found that someone was home while I was here. Hours later analyzing and cleaning, Jenna and Alaric came. Thank God I was finished cleaning up the mess from earlier and greet them like nothing happened. Like I expected, they were buying dinner, but also shopping things for the baby. At first, they get suspicious at my hey-I'm-not-hiding-something act, but they bought it. We watched movies and have Chinese noodles for dinner. After a chat, we went to bed. I couldn't sleep for almost 1 hour thinking about all the crap that happened. When it start raining, I can't deny the weather was so perfect that I let myself drown in the sound of the water drops in my window and fell asleep. I called Caroline many times that I can count and she never called me back. That is __**not**__ the Caroline Forbes I know since kindergarten. Since when she avoid the mall?_

_I woke up 30 minutes ago and the warmth of the sun in my face felt welcoming. However, the emptiness and loneliness still in my heart is not easy to handle. I mean, why I can't met someone who loves me and I love them back? When people asks me "what about him? Or him? He is cute, he play sports, he is good in bed, he is the smartest guy, etc." I don't want any of that, my answer to that is clear and simple: __**I want a love that consumes me, I want passion, adventure and even a little danger. **__One sentence that means a lot to me, really. I can wait, but patience isn't one of my strengths. _

_-Elena_

She close her red velvet diary and hid it below her pillow. She stand up, picked the clothes for the day and went to the bathroom.

Later, Elena ran from her room to the front door.

-"Jenna! I'm going to meet Caroline at the Grill, okay?" Elena yelled at the same time she reached the door to get out.

-"Okay Elena. Don't come late!" Jenna answered from the kitchen.

Then the door slammed without saying good bye to Jenna. Jenna laughed, "Teenagers these days, always in a hurry." Said to herself with a joking tone.

* * *

-"Can you give me a tequila?" Caroline asked seductively to the bartender.

\- "Do you have an ID?" The bartender asked suspicious.

\- "Do I look like I have an ID right now?" Caroline said pointing herself with a frustrated look. The bartender keep staring at her and when he was going to turn Caroline took out her wallet. "Take 40 bucks and forget I am minor, okay?" The bartender pick up the 40 bucks. "A tequila coming", he smiles before leaving Caroline. "Thank you bartender boy!"

Then a girl with black jeans and white blouse sit beside Caroline.

-"Where the hell have you been?!" Elena yelled with eyes widened.

-"What are you talking about?!" She responded in the same tone.

-"Yesterday. Shopping. You never came and someone was in my house." Caroline look at her with surprise.

-"There was someone at your house?" Caroline whispered. "Why didn't you call me?" She said louder.

-"I did! A thousand times!" Elena yelled frustrated. "You sent me a text that you were outside and when I reached the door, there was no one!" Elena never noticed she was talking so fast, that she was left with no oxygen. She took a deep breath before looking at her friend.

-"Ummmm sorry Elena. I didn't sent you any text. All I remember is that I was in my room, putting the blue dress I like _so_ much and went downstairs. Then I grabbed an apple and I felt someone behind me. When I turn around something hit me on the face and the next think I knew is that I woke this morning with a headache." Caroline explained to Elena that was with the jaw open. "Finally, I'm here, waiting for my tequila!" At that moment the bartender put the tequila in front of her and move on with the next client. Caroline drank the tequila and look at Elena, she mimicked Elena's face and said "Elena, if you keep staring like that, people are going to think you are crazy." She said slowly almost laughing.

-"Sorry" Elena said quietly uncomfortable. "I just don't understand who will attacked you and then crash my house, in the same day?" She said more to herself more than Caroline.

-"Maybe it was Jeremy? Trying a different method of…art? Caroline suggested.

She turned to her friend. "Jeremy? Really? Jeremy attacking _you_ and destroy _our _house for a new method of art? Really Caroline?" She said in disbelieve.

Caroline rolled her eyes "It was a suggestion!"

-"A bad one!" Elena said while she threw her arms in the air.

-"Fine, whatever." There was a silence and then Caroline broke it. "So Elena, I should be going. I need to pick up Bonnie". She stand up. "Call me later?"

-"Of course. Say hi to Bonnie." Elena said for a moment excited.

-"Yeah. Bye 'Lena." She waved to Elena before leaving her in the bar.

Elena stay there a couple minutes before leaving the Grill. When she was in the parking lot, her phone buzzed. When she looked at the screen, her eyes widened while she read a text. _What?! Why he did that?!_ Furious she open the passenger door and drove home.

* * *

The entire ride home she couldn't stop thinking about that unexpected text. At first she thought it was Matt trying to explain his disappearance. However, the explication was worse than she ever thought. The text just keeps popping in her head over and over again.

_I'm sorry I leave Mystic Falls. I think it was a good idea to go to a bar and drink. I was very drunk that night and I didn't think, really. I called…someone to follow you so he can crash your house and maybe scared you enough to reconsider your decision. I know it sound crazy and lame but it helped me feeling better. _

_PD: I'm not coming back. Sorry again._

_-Matt_

Elena hardly breathe to the idea that _Matt_ was capable of _that_. _Why can't anyone understand that I can't just gave up my feelings for someone I'm not in love with? I feel worse than any other day. My loneliness deep in my heart and now my best friend never coming back…I can't handle that! How I even going to now if he is alive or okay? _But then she changed her mind and thought about what he did._ Wait, if he is my best friend, he wouldn't call someone to destroy my kitchen?! What was he thinking about? Can I forgive him?_

Before she knew it, Elena was back home. When she stepped to the porch all her anger, sadness, emptiness and loneliness keep crawling from the heart to the surface. The worst thing for Elena Gilbert is to show how she really feels and make someone worry about her, by all means, family and friends. She need, just for one night, to forget about Matt, Mystic Falls and herself. Instantly, an idea past her mind and knew exactly how she will spend the rest of her night.

Elena open the front door and went to her room. She jumped to the bed and text Caroline and Bonnie.

_To Caroline:_

_Hey! Wanna go to a party out Mystic Falls? –E_

_To Bonnie:_

_Hi Bonnie! I don't know if you are busy, but do you wanna go to a party? –E_

She left the phone at her right side and waited for her responses. Elena looked up at the ceiling and giggled herself at the idea. A couple of minutes later the phone buzzed, quickly she read them and stand up from the bed.

_Caroline:_

_Yes please! I need a break from here! I pick Bonnie on the way :D_

_Bonnie:_

_Of course! I haven't see you this weekend. Caroline will pick me up and then we pass by your house._

Elena open her closet and a smirk appeared at her lips as she pick her party seductive clothes. _This night is my way out of all this and I plan to be very fun. Nobody, even Matt, are not going to stop me this night. I want a distraction and a drink in the other hand. _She smiled at the idea as she entered the bathroom door.


	3. Chapter 3: Bar & Club 100 Nights Part 1

**Hey Everyone! Chapter 3 here! Hope you are doing great. This chapter was fun to write! We get to see a wild side from Bonnie/Caroline :D **

**Let me know what you think ;)**

Chapter 3: Bar &amp; Club 100 Nights Part 1: The Dancer and the Drunker

Elena step out from the bathroom and goes to the mirror, applying make-up. Next, she decided to go with a little curly hair. Caroline called her 10 minutes ago that she and Bonnie were waiting outside. Before leaving, Elena check her phone and it was 9:00 PM. _Perfect. Now, I just grab my purse and leave._

-"Where is Elena? We need to go before the fun part begins" Caroline said excited and desperate.

-"Can you relax? Is like you are desperate Care." Bonnie commented.

Caroline looked to Bonnie and smirk "I am."

-"For God's sake Care!" Bonnie said giggling. "Can you just be-" She was cut off because Elena was walking towards them. Elena smiled at them and open the back door and entered.

-"Hi Bonnie, Hi Care!" She said smiling proudly.

Caroline turn from the driver seat and smile ear to ear. "Wow Elena! You look gorgeous. I always love that dress, _everybody_ loves it."

-"Exactly." Elena kept the smiling in her face. "You both look awesome! Are you in the man hunting mood, too?"

-"Yep!" Bonnie and Caroline said at the same time.

-"Well, let the night begin" Elena said slowly and smiling. Bonnie laugh and Caroline turn on the car to a 1-hour drive to the party that Elena has been one time a long time ago.

* * *

Caroline stopped the car in the parking lot. In front of them there was _Bar &amp; Club 100 Nights_. It was the only place around and surround them were the road they came from and some vegetation (tress, bushes, etc). The place was like a wood cabin with a double crystal front door. They stepped out of the car and looked curiously at the place. The vibration of the music from the inside was creating Elena excited. The last time she was here it was two years ago, with Matt.

_Two years ago_

_-"Oh my God Matt! This place is awesome." Elena said smiling at him excitedly_

_\- "I searched it online. I was told it was an awesome experience. So, I thought, 'why not a third date there?' " They both started walking to the entrance._

_-"Well, you surprise me, really!" Elena laugh just thinking of new side of Matt._

_At the front door, they searched each other and grab hands. "Come on, let's go have the date of our lives" Matt said._

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena step in the line because they need to present their fake ID's so they can enter. In the line Care and Bonnie were smiling nervously and excited at the same time.

However, Elena was thinking deeply in her thoughts. _We are going to have fun night, I am going to have fun. The only thing I need is someone I can get drunk and dance with_, _so all the memories and pain I forget them, at least for a few hours. At least, we look stunning tonight. Caroline is wearing a short gold dress with a heart neck. Bonnie wears a black corset and a short yellow skirt. Finally, me, I'm wearing a very short, tight, low cut, long sleeved dress. All eyes are going to be around us, for sure. _Elena smirked at the possible scenario. Before she knew it, they were the next ones.

-"ID's please?" The guardian asked with the arm extended.

-"Here." Caroline give him hers. Bonnie and Elena did the same. The security guy check them before saying "Enjoy the night ladies". He stepped aside and the three of them get pass the double crystal door.

The place was almost dark, except the spotlights in different sites of the club. Then Bonnie yelled so Care and Elena listen to her "That is my favorite song! (_Calvin Harris-Feel So Close [Benny Benassi Remix]) _Come on, let's dance!" Caroline nodded and start to follow Bonnie to the dance floor at the center. They started dancing crazy and others people follow. Elena wanted to dance, but first she needed a drink to relax a bit.

* * *

-"Why isn't Elena dancing?!" Caroline told Bonnie while they were jumping around with a bunch of people.

-"I don't know! She eventually is going to come. I think we need to give her space before she join us!" Bonnie star talking loud before she finished yelling. Then two guys asked them to dance in partners, they both look at each other before saying yes.

The blonde guy pulled Bonnie closed to him and started dancing with the rhythm of the music. However Caroline wrap her arms around the black guy's neck and he grab her waist. Suddenly the lights went out (The Famous Sexy 1-minute) as the songs keeps playing. Bonnie gasped but "Charles" leaned to whisper something in her ear. "Don't fear. Is just a minute." He said nicely. She calm herself and enjoy his warmth while they dance.

Caroline smirked devishly at the dark. She leaned and kissed her partner fiercely. He was shocked by her action and when Caroline insisted, he gave in. He responded with the same force and she broke the kiss. A couple of seconds later, the lights turn on. "Don't say anything." She put a finger lightly in his lips. "The night is only beginning" She laughed and he did the same. Instantly, they resume moving with the song. Both couples keep dancing, laughing and talking, hoping it would never end.


	4. Chapter 4: Bar & Club 100 Nights Part 2

**Hey! Thank you those that started to read my fan fic! I appreciated, really!  
Well, here is chapter 4! For now, this has be longest chapter so far. Here Damon and Elena meet and their are some Kai and Elena moments. **

**I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK OF IT SO FAR? IS IT GOOD OR BAD FOR MY FIRST FAN FIC?**

**_LOVE YOU ALL!_**

Chapter 4: Bar &amp; Club 100 Nights Part 2: What I am supposed to do?

Elena walked directly to the left side of the bar and took a seat. She ordered a glass of bourbon to started off and start hunting with her brown eyes. _That have green eyes and is cute, but not good enough. Too muscular, too skinny, to small, too tall, not a good dancer, hot, maybe too hot. _Not of them satisfied her, at least the guys that were dancing. _Now let's look at the guys sitting here…_ then she was cut off from her thoughts.

When she turned her head to look, she targeted a guy physically similar to Chris Wood, at the other side of the bar. _Bingo. _Elena drank the glass in one gulp and started walking seductively to this _hot_ guy. He observed her approaching as he leave his drink in the table. He scanned her up and down, then Elena sat in his lap.

-"Are you all alone tonight?" She whispered devishly in his left ear.

-"The real question is… are you?" He responded in her ear as well.

She smiled and nodded. "What's your name beautiful?" He asked directly at her eyes.

-"I'm Elena…Smith. What is_ your_ name?" She asked playfully.

-"Kai." He asked quickly.

Both of them keep staring at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. _Really Elena? Why do you flirt if you don't know what to do now?! This is awkward…no! I can be fun and wild. I just need to get dizzy or drunk._ She leaned back slowly and grab his glass. When the alcohol touched her lips, Elena sigh in relief. _Bourbon…delicious for __**this**__ night. _She was going to finish the glass but Kai took it and finished himself. They smiled at the sharing-glasses. After many glasses of bourbon, Elena was definitely_ not _drunk, but feeling the adrenaline inside her. Her tolerance was so good that she need to drink the bar for herself.

Eventually, Elena moved from his lap to sit beside him. They talked a little about themselves and what goal they want to achieve. She was having fun, laughing, enjoying herself and have completely blocked out _everything. _Suddenly, Kai without warning started coming near and put his hand in her waist, pulling her even closer. Elena gasped in surprise as he kissed and sucked her neck. She put her hands on his shoulders for support. Elena instinctively put her head to one side so the neck was more visible. He left sweet kisses in her jaw, she moaned in response. _Matt wasn't even like this. He never showed me a passionate side, if he had one._ Elena again was pulled from her thoughts to reality and finding that Kai stimulated Elena to put herself in his lap again. The sudden instruction shocked a little but she obeyed. Elena lifted his chin and kiss him desperately, Kai responded to her desperation and kissed her equal but letting her take the lead. The lust was almost taking them to the next level, but he was more needed. One hand tightened in her waist as the other slid in her dress. She rapidly take the hand warning him to stop, but he continue deeper, while Elena broke the kiss.

-"What are you doing?" Elena said breathing hard.

-"What do you think Elena?" Kai said seductively as he resume his doing.

-"Well…I don't want to" She tried to get off of his lap but there was no use. His hand was almost hurting her waist and the other was reaching her hot spot. She was murmuring to stop but he ignored her. Tears of desperation were now running down her cheeks. _What I was thinking about? I am going to kick his ass, very bad, for being a jerk! Where is Caroline and Bonnie?!_

Then a low painfully gasp came from her mouth. "Kai, your hurting me!" Elena said in a tone louder than intended and some other look at them. Kai told them it was okay and Elena just nodded in agreement. When everyone return to their own conversations Elena tried to calm herself down, until Kai grabber her chin forcing her to see him directly.

-"Why the hell you scream?!" He snarled.

-"Because you are hurting me, you idiot. And of course you are no such a gentleman because if _I_ want _you_ to do _that_…" Elena pointed to the hand that was teasing around her inner thighs. "…we will not here doing it in public. Oh wait, you never asked me, _Kai!_" She snapped.

Realizing, he pulled out his hand from the black dress and let Elena get off from him. She gladly did, but when she stood her hips hurt like hell. _Now I probably have a bruise, thanks to Kai. _Elena carefully touch the damage part and rage took over her as she looked at him. Kai saw her expressions carefully not knowing what to expect. He opened her mouth to apologize, but Elena spoke first.

-"Hope you find a better woman to please you." She commented as turning around to leave him.

He changed his mind and yelled at her with fury. "Who cares?! There's a thousand girls here who like a night with me!"

Elena stopped at looked at him. "I doubt that." She said jokingly and then she left to find her best friends.

* * *

It was 2 AM, Elena has been spending the last hour trying to find Care or Bonnie at the club. _There not here. Weird. They must be outside._ She sighed and went to the crystal doors. Outside it was too dark to see if Caroline or Bonnie were there, so Elena decided to call Bonnie. _Straight to voicemail, just perfect. Well, I can go to the car and wait there. I think I have the copy of the keys rather be alone than be in company from Kai. _She started walking to the spot where the car was. Minutes later, she tried to ignore the pain in her waist as she walked. She needed to rest at least for some time. When Elena arrived, she stopped looking at the spot she was looking for.

-"This is _not_ my day." Elena said to herself as she kept walking to the _empty_ spot. "Where the hell are they?!"

After she cursed a few times, the phone ring and Elena quickly answer don't know who it was, she assumed it was Bonnie. "Hello? Elena?" A female voice said in the other line.

-"Bonnie? Where are you? I'm in the parking lot. I want to go home." She said calmly and waited for an answer. There was a silence from Bonnie and Elena was staring to worry. "Bonnie? Are you okay?"

Seconds passed and Bonnie found her voice. "I'm okay. Is just…Caroline and I are not _in _the club."

-"I know Bonnie. That's why I called you." She tried to stay calm but in the inside want a straight answer.

Bonnie breathed and started to talk so fast that Elena think nobody can listen, except her and Care. "Don't freak out, but we are in Mystic Falls. Then the guys that we were dancing bought us a couple of drinks, maybe a more than I can count. Of course, I was having fun, Caroline too, and we were both-still are- drunk. Then the alcohol started to affect us while we danced and jump. The next thing I remembered is the one of the guys driving and we were back home." Bonnie breathed deeply and kept silence to listen Elena reaction.

-"You left me _here?_! How I am supposed to come back home?!" Elena snapped angrily.

-"I'm sorry Elena! We were drunk…" Bonnie cried, but Elena cut her off.

-"Did you know I am having maybe the worst day of my life and decided to have fun a bit, but apparently the universe doesn't want me to!" She yelled at the parking lot and Bonnie.

-"Elena, calm down. I don't know what happened, but talk to me, please" Bonnie begged her.

_I don't want to talk about it. If I do, I won't stop crying about how I really feel about life right now, Matt never coming back and the worst of all the bruises I had in my waist, thanks to Kai. I want to talk to someone, but no my friends. They will not understand my situation and if I tell them they will push me to my limits to "feeling-better dates" so I can move on, but I can't move on, because I am not ready. _Elena thought and then began to search of an excuse to not talk about it.

-"I know you are worried is just…now, I don't feel in the mood of talking. And sorry Bonnie, I am not mad at you, or Caroline. I don't know how, but I will find my way home. Okay?" Elena said more calm this time.

-"Are you sure? I can call your Aunt Jenna to tell Alaric to pick you up." Bonnie suggested.

-"No! That is the last thing I want to do."

-"So… what are you going to do?"

-"I don't know, but I will tried to call a cab. You need to rest, so go to sleep."

-"Okay. Call me if anything happen. Good night 'Lena."

-"Good night Bon."

Elena hung up and began to search for air to her lungs. The feelings and thoughts that she tried to blocked out all day, started to appear in the surface. She tried to stay calm but the tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. _I can't anymore. I need to let it out. All of it. _Then the tears rolled down her cheeks and some of them fell in her dress. Her legs were trembling and Elena lost her balance. There was a car at her left, she sat down in the floor, carefully, so she did not scream in pain because of the waist and rest her head in the driver door. She was letting and accepting this horrible pain. Elena lifted her legs to her upward body and rested the head in her knees. Finally, she lowered her head, sobbed uncontrollably and hopefully the pain will go.

-"Hey. Are you okay?" A male- voice asked.

* * *

Elena didn't move or talk, she was crying and she didn't want the concerned of somebody right now. The guy knelt in front of her and try again "You know if you keep in that position all night, tomorrow it will hurt you" He said sarcastically. _It's too much temptation to talk to him, but now, I want to be alone. Maybe if I ignore him, he will give up and go._

He wanted to grab her out of his car and go home. He was so tired, but she was hurting and he wanted to know why. He waited a couple minutes and he decided it was worth the try. He gently lifted her chin to look at her. When the tearful caramel brown eyes met his, he felt hypnotized and curious what happened to her.

_Please leave me alone._ Elena though herself as he lifted her chin gently. She can't denied she felt electrical waves in her body by his touch, but she ignore the fact, until she looked at his eyes. They were blue like the ocean and sky mixed together. Elena wished to watch them forever. So full of concern that she agreed that he only wanted to help her. Their eyes, still looking at each other, looking for anything that gave them the answers to their questions.

When the silence felt between them, he raised his thumb and wipe her tears. Elena closed her eyes slowly by his touch. _She is so delicate and strong. Why is she all alone here?_

-"I'm Damon." Elena opened her eyes and he could not resisted a smirked in his lips.

_How he…well Damon do that? I feel like I am melting and apparently that what he wants. Well, sorry for him, he is not having the satisfaction. But giving him my name will be like a thank you for seeing me like a mess and try to fix._

Elena cleared her throat and after crying for so long, she found her voice. "I'm Elena". As well she couldn't hide a little smile of her own. Damon looking satisfied, stood up and offered his hand to Elena. Elena looked from his hand to his face deciding whether to accept or not. "Come on Elena. You do not want to stay forever in the floor, aren't' you?" He rolled his eyes and Elena nodded. She took his hand and softly he helped Elena to stand. _Maybe this day is not so bad after all. _Elena though one last time tonight.


	5. Chapter 5: Let me fix it

**Hi! Here's chapter 5! Whar did you think about Elena &amp; Damon's meeting? Not in a romantic time, but in the rigth moment.**

**Hope you enjoy it! Its shorter than the others. Im working in the next chapters**

Chapter 5: Let me fix it

-"Thank you." Elena said shyly.

Damon ignored her gratitude and asked "Are you waiting for someone?" He looked at her before searching the surroundings from somebody to come and get her. Before answering, Elena checked her dress was in place, she passed her hand through her hair, pretending to brush it. She didn't know this man and she, obviously, is not going to asked him a ride home because they had a moment. He already saw a moment of weakness from Elena and now was the time to settle that aside. She straight up and face Damon with confident and fierce. Damon looked at her in amusement. _How can she was sobbing 10 seconds ago and now she looks as if nothing had happened. _

-"No. I was just…thinking."

-"It didn't look like _thinking_" He said not believing her.

-"Well Damon, is not your concern. There are _my_ problem, not _yours_." She said coldly. Then she saw the shocked expression in Damon's face. Elena softened and asked "Are you waiting for someone?"

-"Actually, I am waiting for you Elena." Elena caught her breath. _Damon waiting for me? He doesn't even know me at all. _Then Elena realized he said something else and she never listened his next words. "What did you say?"

-"I'm waiting for you Elena" He stepped closer, inches from her face. "…to step out from my Chevrolet Camaro so I can go home."

She lowered her face from embarrassment and step left. "Uh sorry! Is this your car?" Elena looked at the Camaro as the solution to all her problem. Yes, the pain from her waist hurt like hell, she had a moment with this guy, and she doesn't have anywhere to go, but other part of her doubt at this sudden concern from Damon.

-"Yeah, why? Do you need a ride?" He smirked at the idea of giving Elena a ride wherever she live.

Elena saw the expression of satisfaction he had before he changed his expression normal again. "Yes, I need a ride" She smirked to tease him. "Where are we going?" Damon said seductively as he open the passenger door to Elena. She walked over Damon slowly as he locked his beautiful blue eyes with her. When her face was so near to his, she murmured to his lips "I'm not going anywhere with _you_".

The seductive face disappeared instantly at her answer. _She tricked me! Good for you Damon! _He thought angrily.

-"You don't have a ride home and there is nobody worth trusting around here!" He said frustrated.

-"And you are worth my trust?! You don't know anything about me Damon." She responded louder and clear.

-"Elena, get in the car. Let me help you". He said patiently, trying not to lose his temper.

-"I don't want your help!" She yelled stubbornly.

-"Fine!" Damon close the door abruptly and went to the driver door. "When you are kidnapped, or worse, violated in the middle of nowhere, you will reject to accept my offer." He snapped. Elena stood frozen at his lack of kindness. _What is he doing? He is angry because I rejected the offer? Or it was because of him? I will regret this all my life, but I don't care._

Damon closed the door as he turned on the car. _How can she be so stubborn? I was being a gentleman for once in my life! It took all the strength that I have to not save her from that guy touching her in the club. When she screamed for help, when he hurt her, to grab her to kiss her, touch her, everything! And to make it worse, the way she reacted instinctively at my touch, her smell and breathing in my face, it was all too much. _Damon took a deep breath. Seconds later, the passenger door opened and Elena slide in.

-"What? Want to teach me about trust?" He said annoyed by her

-"No, I decided to accept your offer" Elena replied.

-"Why? I thought you said that you don't trust me." He asked curiously not looking at her.

-"I think it's worth the risk, don't you think?" She smiled and look at him.

He smirked at her words. Damon turned and kept staring at her. _Thank God I have resistance right now. _"So where's our destiny Miss Elena?" Damon asked playfully.

-"Mystic Falls, Sir Damon." She responded in the same tone.

They laughed at their childish game for a minute, before Damon hit the pedal and drove back to not only Elena's home, but _his _home too.

* * *

**Question so you can answer at the Review Section:**

**Do you think Elena decision was right? Or not? **


	6. Chapter 6: I never do jealous

**Sorry I haven't uploaded this days...school and stuff. But here is CHAPTER 6! HOPE YOU LIKE IT. Hope you are doing okat. Thanks to all the readers!**

**Damon is here in this chapter thinking what he going to do about Elena. Enjoy it ;)**

**I DO NOT OWN TVD OR THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

Chapter 6: I never do jealous

It had almost past 45 minutes on the road and Elena couldn't wait to get home. At the beginning was great his presence, but now she was tired of him from one night. He take advantage on every conversation to seduce her or asked what happened in the parking lot. He is the type of person who gets what he desired, when he wished it. Elena saw that Damon was trying to use is charm over and over again because she over and over again rejected him, at least this desperation part of himself.

-"Why go to the farthest club with some friends, to leave you and return home with an unhandsome stranger guy? " Damon asked sarcastically keeping eyes on the road.

-"Do you always flattered yourself?" She asked in disbelieve avoiding his question.

-"Don't complain, I know you like it." He turned and gave a cocky smile.

Elena rolled her eyes and started watching her window. Then without any intention, her eyes started to close. After all that happened, Elena felt tired and sleepy. The last time she saw the clock was near 4 AM. _Jenna is going to kill me if she found out. _Without any doubt, she fell asleep instantly.

Damon watched her fell asleep by the corner of his eye. He smile a bit at the way Elena rested her head in the window so peacefully. Then he caught a sound coming from her phone, curious Damon pull out her phone to see it was a text. He looked quizzically at the ID caller. _Matt? Who the hell is he? Is he a friend? Or a boyfrie_nd? Damon without thinking twice about it, he read the text carefully.

_From: Matt_

_Elena, please, answer me. I already told you sorry. I know it was a mistake sending someone to tear down your house and to attack Caroline, but you need to understand that I love you and I will never let you go. But I am texting you to let you know that I'm reconsider to come back to Mystic Falls. See you at the Prom. I am looking forward to be your date._

Damon read the text one, twice and losing count of the times he read it. _What is this guy, 'Matt' thinking? _He looked at Elena worried and put a cold face, then he glared at the phone. _He is a total jerk. I will found out who he is and snapped his neck or…drink all his blood. Compulsion will be one option, but that would be too gentle. Don't know what happened, don't care. He will not go near Elena because I will be there to protect her…wait? No! I can't protect her, I just met her! Obviously I will not give a damn if it was Katherine, that bitch who only cares for herself, but I was so surprised Elena was so identical to Katherine. Then, it took me 5 seconds to realize she was not nothing like her. The opposite, really, selfless, kind, caring and have a fire inside of her, but she doesn't know, yet._

Damon kept thinking about what he is going to do about the Matt situation. First, she doesn't trust him. Second, Elena don't know about the evil version of her outhere. Third, she doesn't know that Damon is a vampire._ Fine! I will tell her, but not now. I think I need to play with her a little bit, maybe follow her everywhere, fight with her about many things, teasing her, using my charm… _He smirks a little at all the ideas that keeps popping in his head. Seconds passed and Elena mumbled something. If he hadn't had a vampire hearing he wouldn't listened, but he did. Damon chuckled softly at her words.

_Damon…Damon…Damon_

The silence reached the car, until Damon saw the sign of _"Welcome to Mystic Falls". _ He drove quickly and he look over Elena on awe, who was still sleeping, "Welcome home Elena."

* * *

**Question of the chapter: How far do you think Damon will go when it comes to Elena? Specially protect her from other man, who apparently hurt her emotionally?**


	7. Chapter 7: Last night was

**Sorry guys so much! My laptop didn't work and finally it had been fixed. Also I am having hard time writing because of school and all that but I am trying my best. Here is chapter 7! Hope you liked it.**

**Thank you to all the readers. I never felt so excited in all my life for wrtiting something. Remember you and TVD are my inspiration.  
Waiting patiently for reviews about your thinking of the fan fic**

**I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

Chapter 7: Last night was…

The sun pass through Elena's room window and quickly she turned from the shiny window. Then someone knock at her door "Elena! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Elena groaned and rubbed her eyes "Coming Jenna". She said loud enough to Jenna hear her. Elena stood up, grabbed new clothes and went to the bathroom. 30 minutes later, Elena felt more relaxed and do what she do best: write in her diary.

_Dear Diary:_

_I don't know what I was thinking yesterday. I was so mad and sad that mixed together is not very good. I couldn't handle the idea of Matt doing things like that. Let's not forget me, the saint delicate Elena, making out with that Kai jerk! I didn't know what I was doing until he take it so far that I reacted in time. My waist still hurt me, but in a couple days it will get better. The idea of fun it was to get drunk, find a guy, dance and then leave him. But when I felt I was having real fun laughing and talking, I forget why I was even there. It was a seventeen year old girl in a bar living…life. To be honest, I like that side of me, but after my parents died, that girl died with them. When I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. My best friends left me because they were so drunk and the guys with them drove them home._

_Drowning in my own tears was a feeling that I hope I never felt again. Last night was…dreadful, until Damon came. Like a Gilbert, I'm stubborn but in the end, one way or another, I can't say no. Apart from his sarcastic, snarky commentaries, he was gentle with me. Damon didn't knew me and he just tried to comfort me. When I looked at his eyes, I saw sadness and loneliness, like me. Then he covered it up with concern, mystery and love. I couldn't avoid thinking 'Who is he?' For a couple of minutes, we didn't said anything; only searching each other souls. Too bad I will never see him again. Last night will be a memory I will keep in my heart._

_-Elena_

-"Elena?" The door open and Jeremy enters.

She closed her diary and put it aside. "Hi Jer. What happened?"

-"There was a letter outside for you." Jeremy extend her hand to his sister "Here. Maybe college?"

Elena took the letter with doubt. "Maybe." She kept staring at her name on the front of the envelope.

Jeremy watched worriedly Elena. "I will be downstairs in case you need me." Then he left.

-"Definitely not a New York University Letter." Elena sigh and opened the envelope.

_You must trust me enough to fell asleep in my car. Next time you dream about me, do tell. By the way, one of your friends, Carole? sent you a text to meet her at the mall at 10. Don't bother finding your phone because I took it. See you around!_

_-D_

_PD. Look at your nighstand._

Elena stop breathing when she read the letter. _How am I supposed to find him and my phone?! _ Then she just smile at the idea of maybe, only maybe, seeing him again and those blue eyes. Looking the nightstand there was a glass of water and two pills. Dropping the letter she goes and drank the water and the pills. She sigh in relief and looked at the clock: 9:30.

Before leaving her room, Elena watched herself in the mirror, wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt. Breathing deeply one more time, she walk up to the door. Elena ran downstairs and goes to the kitchen. Jeremy and Aunt Jenna were there eating.

-"What happened Jenna? Can't cook without burning the house?" Elena joked.

-"I tried. The kitchen just… doesn't like me very much" Jenna point to all the kitchen before she giggled. Then all laughed together at her answer.

-"Was the letter from college?" Jeremy asked suddenly.

She sat down in the table "Nop. Just a letter." Elena tried to hide the smile in her face.

-"So, who sent you the letter?"

-"Just a friend of mine."

-"Which friend?" Jenna interrupted and sat down as well.

Elena opened her mouth and close it again. "Umm…" She kept thinking what answer give to Jenna before she went blank. Jeremy knew her sister was hiding something because she was struggling for an answer.

-"Sarah Flowers." Jeremy responded.

-"Sarah Flowers? The girl with the bad attitude?" Jenna looked at Elena for confirmation.

Elena looked at Jer with the what-the-hell look and Jeremy nodded.

-"Umm yeah." She turned to Jenna, who looked at her suspiciously. "I helped her to, you know, her attitude. A new way to approach people without saying bad words. The other day she didn't say a bad word for 10 minutes. That is a miracle."

Jenna just kept staring at her before she said that was all okay but that she need to be careful with the girl. Elena told Jenna that was meeting Caroline in the mall and she will be late. Before leaving, Elena said to Jeremy to follow her to the door.

-"Sarah Flowers?! Really?! So many girls in Mystic Falls and you said _her_?" Elena whispered yelled to Jer.

-"Don't be mad at me, you were the one lying to Jenna."

_He was right. I lied to Jenna, but it was for good reason! I can't tell her that I went to a bar I wasn't allowed to enter. But neither Jeremy need to know. He will ask me question about Damon that I don't have the answers yet._

-"Elena, who sent you the letter? Is he or she threaten you?" Jeremy asked worriedly.

-"Of course not Jer! It was a thank you note from a guy that I met." Elena giggled.

-"A guy you met? Who is it?"

-"Jeremy Gilbert, please, stop the questions. I really have to go and you with the interrogation is preventing to be on time." Elena said calm.

-"Okay." He hugged her sister and let her go.

* * *

-"Caroline, are you serious?" Bonnie asked in amusement at the store in front of her.

-"Yeah Caroline" Elena whispered staring at the store. "This is the most expensive store here. I don't know Care is this a good idea." She turned to look at her blonde best friend "We don't need _that _stuff."

-"Yes we do." She dragged Elena and Bonnie and began walking to the store _Prom Dresses 101. _"In one week is our Prom and my dad's husband sent me thousands of dollars as a graduation gift."

Bonnie and Elena watched at each other in doubt and looked at Caroline. Caroline stopped and roll her eyes. "You both now that my dad is gay so, he months ago married someone named David and he is very rich. I met him in a party and I convinced him that a _donation _to his step-daughter wouldn't be a bad thing." Bonnie and Elena still didn't like the idea but Caroline just stood there and smile ear to ear and said "Now, let's find our dream Prom dresses."

Elena and Bonnie smiled and laughed because of Caroline determination. They both nodded and started talking about how everyone will look at them with the jaw open.

They jumped, giggled and ran like children in a toy store or in this case, like a princess in her own castle. _We are going to be the prettiest of all. Where could be Damon now? Why he just took my phone anyway? Is it because he like me? _Elena though herself. She doesn't want to feign desperate but those three words from the letter kept repeating in her head '_See you around!' _


	8. Chapter 8: Searching for you

**Hey! Chapter 8 is here! To those D/E fans well, here I gave you some scenes with them. We discovered that Damon is a vampire, Now, will Damon saw the Gilbert girl as Elena or just a replacement of Katherine after he discovered she was never in the tomb? Make your guesses! **

**Love all the viewers, but I will appreciate if you can take a moment a review my fan fic. It takes me a lot of time to writing them and I will to know all your opinions. **

**I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter 8: Searching for you

-"What are they, 12?" Damon murmured to himself as he entered to the store. Last night Damon compelled a woman if she knew where Elena lives. She gave the instructions and he drove her home. Damon tried to wake her up, but it was no use; he decided to carry Elena. When he reached the door, Damon knock slowly. A young boy appeared at the door. Before Damon could answer, the boy started to ask questions quickly. When Damon saw an opportunity, he compelled him to invite him in and forget the conversation that they had seconds ago. With Elena sleeping in his arms, Damon goes upstairs. After a few minutes, he found her room; Damon entered and put her slowly in the bed. Damon found a chair and sat there all night, observing and learning about this Elena Gilbert, Katherine doppelgänger. In the morning, he left the house by the window in her room, with her phone as well. He felt in the mood to give her a joke and obviously because of the text from Matt. Using his vampire speed he wrote a letter and left it in the front door. All the energy wasted the other night make him hungry, so Damon needed to feed.

The store had two floors, all of them full of different kind of prom dresses. "Why Elena want a prom dress, is not like she in high school or something?" Damon said sarcastically. Using his vampire vision, he began to look for Elena. _Bingo. Found you. _ He rushed the stairs to the second floor when he abruptly stopped half way. He stared at nothing as he put all the dots together. Damon cursed to himself for not knowing before. "She _is_ in high school. But why she was in that stupid bar making out with _Kai_?!" He kept going and in a couple of seconds he was hiding in a corner watching her choosing some dresses to try on.

* * *

Elena wasn't the type of girl of glamorous or anything. Her date was Matt but now that he is gone, she didn't have any date or guy anymore. The thought of being alone in the day of her Prom make her wanted to scream, but she push it away the feeling so she can find her dress. She decided to start in the second floor, Bonnie and Caroline told her that if she needed anything they will be downstairs. There, Elena started looking not knowing what to find. Half hour passed and nothing, but then she saw a couple of dresses in the center that she might like. Elena walked towards them and took the first one in the hand. The red dress was long and simple, like her. _Is very beautiful, but is too showy. _ Elena put it back and froze. She turned to look behind her if someone was watching her. Like always, nothing. _Please not again…I can't be alone for once in my life without someone stalking me! _Elena breathe to calm herself and returned to keep looking. Dress by dress and none of them convinced Elena, she sigh in frustration. Just when she was going to give up, her eyes widened at the dress in front of her. _Is simple, but not too showy. Maybe this is it, I will try it on. _Elena grabbed the black strapless ball gown into the fitting room down the hall.

-"How many items do you have?" The woman asked in the front.

-"One."

-"Please come inside. You can use that one." The woman pointed to the last one in the end.

-"Thanks." She said softly and walked in. She opened the door and gasped in surprise. The fitting rooms are like their bedroom. A huge sofa in the left corner and a full length three way mirror in the opposite corner. The walls were dark pink and the floor were white, like the snow. Elena put the gown in the sofa and closed the door. She stripped of her clothes until she was in her white undergarments. Carefully, she put on the gown but when Elena went to tried to get the zipper up; she could not reach it because it was below her scope.

-"Just perfect". She murmured sarcastically. Elena turned around to see the zipper in the mirror. She tried again, again and again, but nothing. Then when she was trying one last time she heard a chuckle behind her. Elena screamed and turned to saw a figure watching her from the sofa. The figure chuckle again at her reaction.

-"What are you doing here?! This is private!" Elena yelled to him.

-"Good morning to you too Elena." Damon said in low-voice. "Black _really_ suits you _very well._"

-"Get out or I scream." She challenge and tightened her dress around her with her free arm.

-"Do whatever you want, nobody will hear you anyway." He replied calm turning his look to the ceiling.

-"What does that mean?"

-"That means there are not any of the employee in the second floor" Damon said turning her gaze to Elena.

-"That is impossible, seconds ago the-" She was cut off by Damon.

-"I am very _persuasive._" He replied with emphasis in the last word and locked his eyes on her.

_Oh no! He knows my weakness are his eyes. Shit! _Elena quickly break the eye contact and looked at the floor instead. Damon listened that her heart quickened when their eyes locked. Damon looked at her confused. _Last night I totally notice in the car she was annoyed by my presence and now, Elena is nervous by me? I know I am very good-looking, but still. There is something different about her that somehow I like, and is definitely not because of her similar image to Katherine. But is she is confuse like I am? _Damon thought to himself as he stood up from the sofa and looked at her intensely. Elena saw with the corner of her eye Damon standing up approaching her.

-"What are you doing?" Elena asked softly and hold her breath.

Damon was now in front looking into her and Elena seemed forced to lift her head. "You are stuck with a girl problem. You need help, let me." He said to her sounding honestly. She hesitated but then breathe deeply and turn around.

-"I can't reach the zipper." Elena said looking at Damon in the mirror.

-"I notice." He said looking at her jokingly as well in the mirror.

-"Just do it Damon." She exhaled her holding breath.

Damon nodded. He grabbed the zipper and slowly, taking his time, began to pull it up. His hands sometimes touch her skin, Elena felt the same electrical waves when they touched their hands. She shivered at his touch and he seemed to notice. When her long silky brown hair was in the way, Damon moved it, leaving her neck and shoulder uncovered. He resumed raising the zipper and before Elena knew, he was done. But neither of them moved or said anything, they just stared each other in the mirror. Elena knew if this silence conversations keeps longer, she will kiss those perfect lips. _Elena what are you thinking?! You can't kiss Damon! You met him yesterday! Is so damn difficult to talk with someone who looks at you with those pale blue eyes and in awe. _Then she was pulled by her thoughts and looked down at herself in the mirror. While she was deeply thinking, Damon couldn't resist to put both hands in her waist and pulled her closer to him. He was hoping Elena would run away but she didn't. She was watching carefully every movement he made. He leaned to whisper something in her ear. Elena don't move her gaze from the mirror.

-"Why you were crying last night?" He said softly. Damon knew the answer already, but then she will ask him how he know.

She opened her mouth to tell him instantly, but closed it again. _Why he insisted to know why I was crying? _Instead of sounding firmed like she wanted to, it came like a whisper "It is not your concern."

-"We both know sooner or later, your will stop being the most stubborn girl in the world." Damon finished and sigh in her ear. His hot breath and embrace began to take an effect on her. Suddenly she found relaxed and with her eyes closed.

-"We both know sooner or later, you will stop pretending like you are the coldest person in the world." She teased him and a slight smile appeared in Elena' face.

Damon smirked at her answer and return his gaze at the mirror. "Why is that?" His tone becoming serious.

Elena listened that he was asking directly and she opened her eyes again. Damon was waiting for her to answer.

-"In a moment before I fell asleep, you were talking about life being miserable, why you can't stand looking at a person without insulting them and how everybody does not deserve at least happiness in their lives. And…" Elena breathed deeply. "the only thing you've been doing since you met me is being gentle." Damon didn't say anything, he just looked at her in amusement. Elena smirked at the way he was watching her. "It's a shame that you hide that side of you. I like that side of you Damon."

While Elena was talking, he thought: _I don't know how much time I can handle the bad guy act. She seemed to know everything I feel without really knowing. Elena is so different to Katherine in every way possible. Elena is honest, selfless, delicate, strong and most of all beautiful in every aspect. Is true what I said to her about me hating everyone, but with her, I can't do that. Why? At the beginning, it was of her equal looks to Katherine. However, now I want to know her completely emotional and physically. Yes, my sexual instinct is telling me to make her mine. My vampire part is telling me to drain all of her blood. Finally, my human-dead part of me-my weakest side- keep repeating to me 'protect her, love her', but I can't do that. Because if I let her in, I will never, never ever let her go._

Damon cleared his throat "Well Elena, I am treating you gentle because you are a _girl._ You still haven't live a full life, yet." And when Elena was going to protest, Damon unwrapped himself from her, to avoid more soul searching and pulled down quickly the zipper. He turned around to leave her when Damon heard her called him.

"Am I going to see you soon?" Elena curiously asked. She needed to know because she can't think of never see him again.

-"Yeah, you will" Damon smiled a bit and opened the door to leave. When he was going to close it, Damon poked his head inside. "Buy the red one, you will look so much hotter in that one."

With that he leaves Elena standing there blushing. Elena changed her clothes and found her cellphone in the sofa. She grabbed it and ran from the fitting room in search for the red dress with a huge smile in her face.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE FIITING ROOM CHIT CHAT? IS DAMON CARE FOR ELENA? ELENA CARE FOR DAMON? HOW MUCH TIME WILL PASS BEFORE THE FEELINGS START TO SURFACE :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Unlimited Night Part 1

**Hey guys. sorry for not been updating so constant. I am trying my best, but. Hope you have been liking my fan fic. **

**-Decisions and emotions coming from Damon. **

**-The Prom Dress I chose for Elena is the one Nina DObrev used for the red carpet in 2011, I think. The link is: ** media/images/2011-09/photo_verybig_ 

**Leave a review about how you been liking the story so far.**

**Thank you all!**

Chapter 9: Unlimited night

-"You look stunning Elena." Jenna said.

-"Thanks Aunt Jenna." Elena chuckled as she came downstairs.

-"I'm very sure all boys will be knock-outs when they sees you."

-"Probably." Elena laughed. "Well, I'm ready. Can we leave now? It's almost 7."

-"What is the hurry Elena? Want to leave your poor aunt so soon?" Jenna joked and teased.

-"No, of course not. Is just I can't wait to… see Bonnie and Caroline. Last night of high school together." Elena assured.

-"Okay. But before we leave I have a surprise for you." Jenna started to walk way and Elena started follow her before Jenna said to Elena to stay there.

Elena grab her phone out of her purse and text to Damon, again.

_Damon, it's me, again. I'm sorry if something I said make uncomfortable, it was not my intention. Just in case, my prom is tonight in the Lockwood's, just in case you wanna go._

_-E_

She pressed send and wait hoping he would answer.

-"Elena! Here, take it" Jenna returned from the kitchen with a jewelry box in her hands.

-"What is it?" Elena took the box from her hands.

-"No questions, open it." She insisted.

-"Okay!" Elena opened the box and gasped. "Is that…?"

Jenna nodded. "Found it the other day by her stuff. Miranda wore it in her first founder's party."

-"I don't know what to say Aunt Jenna."

-"Just say thank you and put it on" Jenna smiled.

-"Thank you. Can you..?"

-"Of course!" Jenna took the diamond necklace from Elena and put it around her neck.

When she was done, Jenna took one step backwards and scanned her nice with amusement. "Your mother will be so proud of you. And of course we can't forget your father! If he was here, he would be right…there!" Jenna pointed to the stairs. "Taking photos of you of this night."

-"Jenna, are you okay?" Elena asked worried.

Jenna somehow along the way she began to cry talking about her dead sister and her husband. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." She said grabbing her keys and open the front door. Elena followed her to the car and Jenna turning the engine drove to the Lockwood's.

* * *

The only thing you see in the path to the entrance is the girl with her date. Elena step out of her aunt's car and said good-bye. _Well, it looks very good to be a prom. It will be better if I wasn't alone, but maybe Bonnie or Caroline can keep me company. _Elena approached the entrance where Mayor Lockwood greets every student, including her son Tyler Lockwood.

-"Good night Elena. Please, come in." He said.

-"Thank you Mr. Lockwood." Elena said politely.

Elena went inside and made her way to the backyard. In the door they were two mans that she assumed worked there and open the doors for Elena. She began walking and couldn't believe what was in front of her; the backyard was like heaven. The stairs that led you down to the dance floor were covered in the center with a long red carpet. The decoration were unnecessary because the garden itself gave a touch of elegant and romance. The DJ was near putting all kinds of music that drove you crazy in this type of night.

Overall, Elena knew she was going to have fun, but being alone was the thing that stop her from feeling good to awesome. Breathing deeply, Elena started going downstairs were the party was settle on. Lowering the last step, Bonnie was coming towards her.

-"Elena, finally! You look gorgeous! Did you know everybody watched you as you came down here?" Bonnie commented as a matter of fact.

Elena gave Bonnie a fake smile and said trying to change the subject "Where is Caroline?"

-"She is dancing, why?"

-"I just want to say hi to her." Elena past Bonnie and went to the dance floor.

Elena quickly spotted Caroline dancing with "Matt?" She whispered to herself and sigh in relief. Elena gave a few steps when she remembered what he did. Fury started to consumed to her and before she exploded, Elena turned away from her now ex-best friend.

* * *

-"A glass of bourbon will be fine."

He sat in the bar almost all day drinking bourbon until he was drunk enough to forget Elena. Damon had been avoiding her since their encounter in the fitting room. He regretted putting his number in her phone, but it was too late to now erase it because maybe Elena should know it without looking at the contacts by the many texts and calls she had made already.

_Last week, after Damon left Elena in the fitting room; he went to the park to calm his emotions that were already overflowing through his body. He was also shocked when he found is arms wrapped around Elena's waist. When he noticed, Damon just stood there waiting for her reaction. Most girls would have screamed or attacked him, but Elena hesitated for a moment before she relaxed in his body. "I don't understand her. Every time we meet, the more confusing I am! She doesn't want my charm but she wants me, I know it. What the hell is she doing to me?!"_

_Then Damon stopped and laid under a tree watching the night. "Why should I care what Elena wants?" He snorted. "She is the one that needs help. She was in my car in the first place! I should have fed on her." Damon whispered the last words._

_Hours passed and Damon just stayed there by the same tree thinking about everything, including why he felt so different around Elena. Just as it began to dawn, he heard footsteps not so far from where he was. He stood up and saw a blonde girl running._

_-"Just in time to breakfast." He smirked and __within seconds he was in front of the girl. The girl fell and Damon helped her to stand up._

"_You would not move or make a sound. Okay?" Damon looked at her eyes intensely._

"_I would not move or make a sound." The blonde girl repeat almost like a robot._

"_Perfect." Then his pale blue eyes turned red and dark veins appeared below his eyes. His fangs grew at the blood pumping from the girl's heart. Not waiting anymore Damon sink his teeth in her neck and began drinking. He don't know why he pulled out before he was determined to kill her. Before changing his mind, Damon bit his wrist and offered his blood to the almost dead blonde girl. She drank the amount enough to her wound be healed. "You were running and fell. Your neck hurt but nothing serious." The blonde girl nodded and resumed running like nothing happened. Damon fought so hard not to snap her neck while he ran with vampire speed out of the park._

The bartender put another glass of bourbon and left Damon drown himself with more alcohol. Then his phone buzzed from his pocket. Hoping it wasn't Elena, Damon took the phone out and watched it was a text from Elena_._

He read the text over and over thinking if he should or should not go and see Elena. He wanted too, but the moment he see her, Damon didn't knew how longer he can resist her. His emotion would came back and make him vulnerable and weak. That was the thing he can't show to anyone because if he show that he care, it would be a weak point against his enemies. However, it's been a week without seeing her and it was killing him. Without her presence he feel empty, without purpose. On the other hand, when Elena is with him it makes him feel alive again.

"To hell the emotions! I need to see her, now! And resolved this conflicted emotions once and for all." Damon said to himself. In one gulp he drank the bourbon and grabbed his leather jacket. _But first I need a tuxedo if I want to go see Elena in that stupid prom._ With that, Damon leaves a 20 dollar tip and stormed out of the Grill.


	10. Chapter 10: Unlimited Night Part 2

**NOTE: FIRST OF ALL, IM SO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I HAD AN ACCIDENT AND I'VE BEEN IN BED FOR ALMOST ONE WEEK (BUT IM OKAY! :D) HERE IS THE CHAPTER 10! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. THANK YOU ALL READERS AND FOLLOWERS, YOU ARE THE BEST.**

**REMINDER: THIS FAN FIC IS ALSO IN WATTPAD! YOU CAN GO THERE AS WELL ;)**

Chapter 10: Unlimited Night Part 2

_I don't know how many time has passed since I saw Matt with Caroline. I don't know why Matt didn't call me first that he was coming back, to our prom. And why Caroline came with Matt?! She is supposed to be my best friend not the girl seeing my ex-boyfriend/friend. _Elena lifted her head and saw a bench near to a big beautiful tree. The big tree is property of the Lockwood's, so they decorated it as well. It stood out because of all the lights in each branch. The little wind blowing against the leaves gives a romantic-theme scene that every girl would be crazy about. Elene walked over and take a seat. She admired the full crowed of graduate students talking, drinking, dancing like crazies, making out in the back or…in public, etc. Bonnie didn't know where she went, but Elena knew she was at a very long distance.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply. Elena caught the smell of differents flowers, the short grass and her own perfume. Then, she started thinking about Damon. Those blue eyes that made her melt in the inside. The whispering and mystery only brings the curiosity of of her. Every time he touches her, he smiles at her, his comments, even Damon's sarcasm turn her on. It take all the strength she has every time they meet to not kiss him right away.

-"Why is he avoiding me?" She murmured to herself.

-"Who is avoiding you?" A familiar voice asked her.

Elena turned her gaze from the party to see someone beside her. She jumped from the bench with eyes widened at the dark hair guy. "What the hell! Don't do that!" Damon smiled inoccently and replied "Do what?"

Elena stared at him expressionless. "You know what! Appearing out of nowhere and scared me to death." _What a jerk, really. He thinks that coming to my prom after avoiding me for a week will make things better, well he is wrong. _Anger began to flow over Elena and no matter how much she felt alone, she is not going to give him a warming welcome either.

-"You look more hotter in that dress than I could ever imagined" Damon said with a smirk after a long silence, looking at her up and down.

-"You aren't allow to do that." Damon ignored her and kept gazing at her. Elena threw her arms in the air. "Damon, stop!"

Damon stepping out of his trance, looked at her in shock. He stand up and locked his eyes on her tying to read her. "Are you mad at me?" Damon asked in surprise. _Even when I am far away, I somehow upset her. _He knew she was very mad at him because instead to look at him she turned her gaze to the beautiful grass.

Elena didn't answer. _ I didn't want to. Maybe I was overeacting, but for a whole week I felt the emptiness and loneliness, again. With Damon all that disappeared and the things I feel is indescriptible. He is has all I want. A chance of love, a love that consumes me, but I'm scared to open my heart. If I let him in, both of us will never let go of each other. I understand the avoiding part after our little moment, but not answering any of my texts or calls upset me. All this negative emotions I think came from the fact of the possibility that Damon _being _the _one.

-"Why didn't you call me or text me back?" Elena finally looked at him direct in his eyes, almost like a whisper.

-"I needed time to think." Damon replied softly.

-"About?"

He hesistated and replied "About...you."

Elena smile a little and it faded as quicky at it appeared. "About me? Why would you think about an ordinary girl of Mystic Falls when there are plenty of girls wanting you?"

Damon stepped closer until they were inches between their bodies. "The only problem is I don't want them. The only person I want is you." Elena froze in surprise. She couldn't think properly because of the closeness between them. They didn't say anything else, just looking each other's eyes.

_What is it about her that just fascinates me? But part of me knows that loving her would be a bad idea. I don't know how or why, but I always come back to her._

-"I can't Elena. I don't deserve you, I don't even deserve your friendship or your love."

_Why he always do that?! My life sucks and apparently he is the only one to fix it! Trying to enjoy these moments is difficult while he is talking that he is not good enough for me. I've been trying so hard to keep my feelings underneath, but I can't anymore._

-"Don't." Elena whispered in a caring tone. "Stop talking."

-"W-What? Elena, _you_ don't understand". He stepped back and rise his tone.

_It's now or never. _Elena thought. Without thinking about it, she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him gently and turned it more demanding.

Damon resisted for a moment and then he kissed her back with the same force. He put his arms around her waist and Elena put her arms in Damon's neck. Elena moaned and was enough motivation for Damon to deepen the kiss.

They continued like this and then Damon broke the kiss, so Elena have a chance to regain herself. Damon smirked and began playing with a piece of hair. "What are you thinking about?" Elena asked breathless. "I was thinking we could get out here and go to somewhere else. Want to escape for a while?" He asked playfully. Elena nodded and Damon grabbed her hand leading the way to his car.

_This is right. This is the best risk in my life, and no matter what he thinks, I will stay by his side._

* * *

**QUESTION #1: WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE CHAPTER?**

**QUESTION #2: TOO FAST? TOO SLOW? WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THESE _FEELINGS_ BETWEEN THEM? ARE THEY REAL? OR JUST LUST AND LONELINESS?**

**I will update soon as I can. Good night everybody!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Cat and the Mouse

**Hey readers! Its been a while now but here is chapter 11. Just to let you know this fan fic is also in WATTPAD! SO FOR ALL OF YOU OUTHERE WHO HAS AN ACCOUNT THERE, JOIN AND FOLLOW ME! My account to follow is Rocio Isabel Sotelo ;)**

Chapter 11: The Cat and the Mouse

-"Where are we going?" Elena asked staring at the road from the window excited.

-"_I _was invited to a dinner party not so far from here, casually is tonight." Damon replied.

This caught Elena attention and turned her head to Damon. He looked back at her and Elena gave him a disbelief-look.

Damon sighs returning his look to the road. "Okay, maybe I wasn' invited." Then he chuckled and smiled "…_but_ that doen't mean we can sneak _in_."

-"What?! Are you wishing us a death sentence?!"

_Actually, I am already dead._ "Calm down. No one is going to see us. We are going to use the back door." Damon replied calmly.

Elena breathe deeply "Fine. But if we get caught, I'm leaving your side and find another date." She didn't notice what she said until it was too late. Elena watched Damon reaction when she called him her date. She was hoping Damon didn't caught what she said but it was very obvious he notice.

-"I am your date now?" He smirked seductively.

-"Ummm…" _Really Elena?! Now in not a good time to act like an idiot. Just perfect. _She sighs and chose to drop the subject. "Can we talk about something else?" Elena said nervously.

Damon nodded and decided to tease her a little bit. "So about that kiss…"

-"Really Damon?! You want to talk about _that_?!" Elena exploded.

Damon continue speaking, ignoring her. "…I didn't know you were the type of girl who made the first move, but don't worry, I like that." Damon looked at her again from head to toe thoughtfully. "I wonder what else you can do to me if you are the first-move type?"

Elena blushed and quickly began to look at the window. "You are disgusting."

"I know" He smiled.

* * *

(At the Prom)

"What just happened?" Bonnie said to herself. She saw Elena walking away and returned her gaze to Caroline. Bonnie walks towards her in the dance floor.

-"Hi Bonnie!" Caroline smiled happily while she was dancing with a blonde guy.

-"Hi Care. Do you know why Ele-" She stopped her sentence and froze when the blonde guy turned around to her. "Matt?" She whispered.

-"Elena what? Is she okay?" Matt asked concerned.

Bonnie avoided his questions and began yelling. "Where were you Matt?! Do you know I have been worried about you? As my friend since diapers you need to communicate! Such as text, calls or even a stupid letter! Now I see why Elena ran! She seems pretty mad at-"

Caroline cut her off. "Bonnie calm down." Caroline whispered. "Everybody is watching us."

Bonnie stopped herself and looked around. _Shit. Good one Bonnie! _"Can we move to _somewher_e else?

Caroline and Matt nodded. They follow Bonnie to the front door of the house. Bonnie searched for Elena in the way but she couldn't find her. When they reached the door, all of them went outside.

-"Ugh Bonnie! Can you tell me why you drag me all the way here? My feet hurts!" Caroline complained.

Bonnie turned to her friend. "Because I want to talk to both of you."

-"I know!" Caroline replied.

-"Then why are you yelling?" Bonnie replied calmly.

-"Just get to the point."

-"Elena disappeared and she looked very mad when she saw you together."

-"We weren't doing anything. We are not even dating! Matt talked for the second time to Bonnie.

-"Well it seemed like it." Bonnie responded angrily back.

-"Why are _you _even mad at me?! Elena has every right to be mad at me after what I did to her but you, Bonnie don't have any!" Matt snapped.

Bonnie eyes widened "What do you mean about 'what did you to her'?"

Matt pressed his lips and don't answer.

-"What did you do?! Bonnie raised her tone losing her patience.

-"Guys..." Caroline whispered.

Matt and Bonnie ignored her and kept fighting each other; Bonnie asking more question and Matt avoiding them.

-"Can you stop arguing and listen?! Caroline began raising her tone too.

They again didn't listen to Caroline.

_Deaf friends. _Caroline though and raised both arms and hit them in their heads.

-"Ow!" Matt and Bonnie said in unison.

-"Finish? Both of you? Caroline raised her eyebrows.

Both looked at each other before responding at the same time.

-"Hell no!" Bonnie said.

-"Yes!" Matt said.

Caroline rolled her eyes._ They act like little kids and complained when I am the childish one._

Caroline took their silence moment to speak. "I know where Elena is." She pointed behind them towards a few cars. Matt turned first and later Bonnie.

Matt, Caroline and Bonnie saw Elena in hands with a handsome dark hair guy walking to his car, they assumed knowing that Elena don't have one. He opened the passenger door for her and closed when Elena was inside.

-"I don't know about you guys but I will follow them." Matt said while walking to his car in his left. Luckily it was near of their position.

-"Matt stop! You can't just follow them. Do you think Elena will leave her _pro_m with a random guy is she doesn't trust him? Bonnie said.

-Bonnie, we don't know him. We don't know if he is going to hurt her or something! I know she dumped me for God knows what! But I still _lov_e her and I can't just let her go with _hi_m." Matt breathe deeply and said in a sweeter tone. "Are you both coming or not?"

They both shook her heads. "Bonnie is right. If we not know the person that doesn't mean is _bad. _If Elena leaves with the guy, that means she _trus_t and _know_s him. We stay here." Caroline said calmly and slowly hoping Matt change her mind.

Matt looked understanding and knows they are right. Elena will never leave with someone alone. Generally, one of us are with her.

-"You're right." Matt smiled. Bonnie and Caroline returned a big proudly smile.

"But is Elena. _M_y Elena."

Bonnie and Caroline had their jaw open and froze. With that he went to his car and left.

_Now he is very fucked up. _Bonnie thought.

* * *

**Again, thank you all the readers for being patience with the book. I know the story is been slow but I am trying my best.**

**Maybe I am not the best but I am trying very hard to do a good fanfic for all of you.**

**This week is going to be hard for me to update but maybe in the weekend of next week I will update.**

**#Team Matt or #TeamDamon?**

**COMMENT**

**VOTE**

**SHARE**


	12. Chapter 12: Kill or Be Killed

Chapter 12: Kill or be Killed

-"Not that I am complaining, it is beautiful, but why are we in a ball?" Elena asked while watching the ball room.

-"Isn't obvious?" Damon stated.

Elena cocked her head to a side confused.

He groaned in frustration. "Me in a tux. You in a stunning dress. Other people in the same. Music. Bal? Ring any bells? Get it?"

-Oh. Elena blushed red.

-"You look cute when you blush."

Elena blush ever more and look down then up and saw in a corner the familiar blonde hair and blue eyes who she knew well since they are kids. Matt smirked at her and instructed her to see her cellphone. Damon notice she froze and didn't even responded to his calls. Damon grabbed Elena's hand and quickly she jumped.

-"Are you okay?" Damon asked worried.

-"Yeah. I'm fine." Elena lied and watched again the corners and Matt was texting her. _Not good. Not good. Not good. What does he want? How he even knew we were here? Matt is staring to creep me out. _Her phone buzzed and opened the text.

_I love you and I'm sorry. I wish this was uneccesary but it had to be done._

Elena texted back: _What are you talking about? You are scaring me._

_She wants you dead. You stole the guy from her! You don't belong to him, you belong _to _me_.

Then the lights went out. "Damon? Damon?" Elena called with panick in her voice. "Shh, I'm right here. Nobody is going tu hurt you. I protect you" Damon cooed her to relax her. Suddenly, screams and shouting filled the place and fear consumed Elena.

-"W-Wha-What was that Damon?!"

Damon sniffled the air. _Blood. It can't be. There are no vampires around here anymore. With his vamp vision spotted a blonde guy draining the blood from a woman without caring and by times he hesitated. He must be new. But why attack here?_

-"Damon?" Elena asked again. "You there?"

-"I'm here." He put both arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Matt then started yelling cusing more panicking between the people that were running trying to find an entrance to exit. "I know were you are Elena! I will keep doing this until you come to me!" Matt began snapping necks and pulling peoples heart outs

Elena heard a growl from Damon and his grisp got tigher. "Stop it! What are you doing?! What are you talking about?!" Elena yelled back and don't have any idea to do because all the room is pitch black.

-"You know him?" Damon asked angrily and concerned.

-"Yes." That was all she said before Matt was in front of her.

-"How could you? You Elena of most people, the one that I never unexpected, just used me and then did'nt even care a shit! And now you are with this asshole! But don't worry, you will be okay because you will be mine very soon" Matt whispered yelled. Then without giving Elena time to respond he continue killing the people.

-"Now Elena will be a good time telling me who the hell is he and why is he fucking doing this?!" Damon said angrily and frustrated.

_Bipolar. _Elena thought. Then she breathe in and out and said the onw word that Damon never wanted hear ever, especially if that threathens her life. "Matt."

Damon felt his eyes red and anger consumed him. _Matt. That piece of nothing who hurt Elena! Now he wants to steal her from me because he "love her"? What the actual fuck?! That is not a way to asked somene to come back to their arms. Well, a promise is a promise. No matter who or what, if is hurting Elena somehow, doesn't live any other day. _

-"He is going to het it." He said calm. Too calm.

-"What are you doing to Matt? You are not going tu hurt him!" Elena said.

-"W-What?! Why not?!" Damon asked confused.

-"He is a human. And human usually gets hurt and lash out. Like this."

-"Like _this?_"

-"Maybe less bloodier and dramatic." She giggled.

_I love that so much. She looks even more cute that she already is. But I promise and now I will honor my word. _"Elena I will be right back."

-"No no no no no, where are you going? Don't leave me!" She begged him.

-"It will be for 5 minutes, maximum." Damon turned Elena around and gave her a kiss in her forehead, longer enough to let her know she will be okay. He let her go and started pushing people around, maybe with more force that he intended to. After like it seem forever, Matt and he looked at each other angry with red eyes and the dark veins under their eyes.

-"Mark my words. Elena. Is. Mine." Matt said.

-"Let's see about that" Damon said before launching himself to him.


	13. Chapter 13: What Hapenned?

**Author's Note: Hi! To better the story I was thinking starting to put the POV of the differents TVD character. So enjoy!**

**I appreciate the comments and votes! You are the best!**

**Keep reading and enjoy again.**

**Chapter 13: What Happened?**

Matt POV

Trees and more trees keeps passing and I am staring to lose them in this very dark night. I have been driving like half an hour and I can't stop worrying about Elena. I hurt her? Yes and I am very sorry of it. The only problem here is _him._ That guy send me bad vibes and I don't like it.

The car make a turn to the right and I did the same. I sigh in relief that it was a public place.

-"A ball? Why a ball?"

They parked near the back entrance. The dark hair guy stepped out and went to the passenger door. Elena looked beautiful in that dress. She had never see more beautiful. But I don't love her because of her beauty, is her unique heart. Her instincts of always want to help, her kindness, wanting the good to others and she is the most selfless girl that I have ever know in my life. I know, I am like a lovesick puppy, but my intentions are good now. Because is a public place, I will apologize to her for everything that I had done and ask for a second chance. I dont' want to lose her _never._

I was hoping to find a parcking lot near them but there was none. The only thing left was a lot at the very back of the property or should I say 'The darkest and loner zone'. I breathe in and out before I get out of the car. I began walking to the same back entrance they went.

_Creak._

I turned around quickly searching if something was there. "Hello? Somebody there?"

_Creak_.

The sound came from my right and this time I yell. "Who is there?!"

"Hi Matt." The voice came behind him. I turned quickly and gasped. "Elena! You scared me! What are you doing here?" _She can't know that I followed her here. She will kill me If she knows. _

-"I can ask you the same question Matt. Did you…followed me here?"

_Shit. Now I need a cover story. Just perfect. _"Of course not Elena. I left the Prom because Tyler texted me of some cooler party around here, but I guess I got the wrong one." I showed her my cellphone so maybe she can't suspect.

-"Oh. Sorry I doubt you for a second here. I thought that you followed us al the way down here." She replied.

-"Don't worry about it. I wasn't." Then I noticed something I haven't see before. Elena was wearing black skinny jeans, a purple top and a high heels black boots instead of her red Prom dress. Her hair was curly, too curly for her style and her expressional look was much more darker than her sweet one.

Elena noticed that I was watching her clothes and everything about her and she murmured something before her eyes turned red and something else that I couldn't see clearly appeared also in her face. "What the…" Before I say something else, Elena pulled her wrist in my mouth and the other arm in the back of my head so to avoid any escape. I didn't understand what was happening and then that horrible taste of metallic in my mouth keep moving down my throat. I kept fighting and tried to knock her wrist out of my mouth to tried spit the digusting remains of blood. However, my effort was nothing compared to her strong hold.

-"If you didn't have those beautiful eyes, you will be just my blood supplied." She said annoyed.

Then she let me go. I took many steps backwards to create a big distance between us. "What…was that…in your…face?" I said between coughs.

-"That was my blood." Elena said simply.

-"But your eyes were…red and…dark and…" I started saying but she cut me off.

-"Okay. Let's skip introductions and get to the point. I'm Katherine Pierce and a vampire with more than 500 years old, but that doesn't matter, because as you can see, I'm prettier than Elena."

-"Elena stop playing games. What are you talking about?"

-"I. Am. Not. Elena. I'm Katherine Pierce and you my little friend are going to help me get Damon back." She smirked and in a second she was in front of me. "I promise you, Elena will be back into your arms with this new you."

"What…" She puts her hands in my neck and whispered in my ear. "You are going to be so helpful Matty Blue" Then everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14: Surprise, Surprise!

**Hey guys! I've been out on a trip and I couldn't write but here is a mini chaprter with a twist! So enjoy all of you! Kisses and hugs! -Rocio  
Remember, comments what have you think so far ;)**

**Chapter 14: Surprise, Surprise!**

Damon POV

-"Mark my words. Elena. Is. Mine." Matt said.

-"Let's see about that." I said before launching to him.

I punched him in the jaw several times and threw him agasint a wall. Matt stand up and using vampire speed stabbed me with a wooden stake in my stomach "You…idiot!" I groaned and grabbed his throat holding him in the wall. We stayed there listening the screaming of womens calling their kids, mens shouthing their wife's names and finally, the constant voice of Elena "Damon! Where are you?! Da-Matt! Stop, please!"

-"See what are you causing?! A bloody mess and a terrified Elena in the same room. Now, Why are you doing this?!" I said angrily.

-"Boredom." He said

-"You can't say that! I practically invented that excuse!" I said in a fake shocked tone. I put my _serious look _ and added: "Every vampire likes the blood and the mess. But always there is a reason behind it. So what is it?"

Matt began trashing around trying to use his vamp advantages but didn't work well because I'm older, faster and incredible handsome, duh! "You stupid asshole jerk!" He began talking dirty and then apologized, then in rage, and who knows what else. "Can you stop moving blonde?!" I yelled in frustration. He automatically stop and looked at me in disgust. Oh well! Not my fault! I stared him for a minute and come to realize what was wrong to this vampire who act like a child. "You must be new. You obviously don't know about selfcontrol on your emotions."

-"Selfcontrol? …my emotions?" He looked at me quizzically.

I sigh annoyed with his lack of intelligence. "Do you know what the term _emotion _means?"

He nodded.

-"Rage? Love? Sadness? Any of that?"

He nodded.

-"Perfect. So you did graduate from kindergarden." I smiled before turning deadly. "I'm not asking again. Answer honestly and you live. Answer wrong…well maybe you don't live by morning" My grip around his throat got tighter.

-"I needed…to distract…you…" He said between coughs and close his mouth like he decided to stop talking.

-"From who?!" I was beginning feeling frustrated, angry… Help me God to have patience with this Mutt!

-"From me." A female voice said behind me, a voice I recognized very well.

I let go from Matt, not in a loving way and turned around to see the girl who I obseeded with for the last 163 years trying to found a way to open the tomb so I can rescue her, but she wasn't there. Now she is in front me acting like it never happened with _that _smirk on her face. I can't deny that I still have a little feeling for her, but now with Elena in the picture, the only I feel now for Kat is hate and disgust. The first week was horrible for me, draining the blood of all people I came across with, sleeping with womens…I didn't give a shit, not even for myself!

-"Katherine." I said not caring about the venom I put in her name.

-"Well hello Damon. Nice to see you again." By the tone in her voice there was mixed emotion. Meaning business and….loving? Katherine being all loving, that makes her twice the liar that she already is.

I snorted. "Yeah right." Not believe her not for a second."What the hell do you want?" I said bored with her already.

Sensing that I don't want to keep talking to her, she goes directly to the point. "We need to talk."

-"About what? About how much you missed me?" I said sarcastically.

Her face softened and regret in her eyes but quickly put a mask on and continued "About the Black and Moon Wolf Pack." Katherine paused after seeing my shocked face then to speechless. What she said next scared the hell out of me and I know is not good, for nobody. "Their coming."

-"WHAT?!" I yelled in shock.


	15. Chapter 15: Them or myself

**Chapter 15: Them or myself**

Elena POV

The minute Damon left me in the darkness I panicked. People keep pushing everyone trying to escape but it was impossible. Yes, I tried to open a door but it was no use._ Why I was here? Yeah, I remember! I was mad and miserable at Prom so Damon pop out of nowhere after a week without him and I…kissed him! _I bring one finger to my lips and remember how good it felt. A smile appeared in my face at the moment._ Oh my god Elena, focus! You are in big trouble because your ex-boyfriend wants you back._

Then suddenly I was on the floor with this men on top of me. "Excuse me sir, can you-" I trailed off and screamed. "Oh. My. God. You are dead!" _Dead. Did…Matt…killed…him? _I began feeling so sorry for him because he obviously had family…and now…they lost him. I tried to move him from me but he didn't move. I felt tears sliding down my cheek and seconds later I was sobbing. The people around me were so pressed together that I couldn't move either. I felt that my lungs didn't have enough air and I breathe quickly to get enough air to my lungs. Then when things couldn't get worse someone fell on top of us."Shit! I-I can't- brea-the…" I can't see anything and the only things I heard is my own breathing and my eyes starting to close of lack of oxygen. I tried again, again and again to move but I was only wasting my energy. Minutes later that felt like hours, I have enough energy to scream at least something. I breathe deeply and yelled"Damon! Where are you?! Da-Matt! Stop, please!" _Hope Damon heard and to Matt stop this madness. _My eyes began to close and I'm very sure I blacked out.

Damon POV

-"WHAT?!" I yelled in shock. "No, no, no, no! Is not possible! How?" I said in disbelief.

-"Well believe it. They will be here…soon. And I need you and Matty Blue to get out of Mystic Falls." Katherine said.

I ignored all she said and focused in my _when?_ question. "How _soon_?" I asked.

Katherine doesn't respond. I asked again. Nothing. _This woman is so much complicated than me! _"KATHERINE! I DON'T HAVE ALL THE FRAKING NIGHT! IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO ANSWER _MY _QUESTIONS, AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT YOU _KNOW_!"

-"Relax kitten." She giggled. "I am very sure your precious _Elena_ will not like you yelling at woman, especially if she looks like me." Katherine said in disgust when she said Elena.

-"Just tell me." I tried again in a softer tone and ignored her comment.

She paused and sighed dramatically and pretend to think about it. After 10 long seconds she talked. "All I know is that they want revenge on the vampires because of a war that occur a couple of centuries ago. And the reason that all of us need to go is because they have the ability to enter your mind and read your thoughts, specially the leader. You…" Ponting at me. "are a danger for knowing me and I don't want any of those wet dogs in my tracks. I can't kill Matty Blue because his cute." Katherine said with a smile in her face.

-"Now my plans are ruined." I murmured.

-"What plans?" Katherine said curious.

-"A plan that does not required a slut vampire who only loves herself." I answered simply.

-"Ouch." She mock hurt.

-"Anything else?" I asked bored.

Katherine shook her head. She turned her attention to Blue Blue… (_I found his nickname! Blue Blue! It sound like a fish…drowning. I laughed in my head because of my joke) _and asked him to leave with her but he protested about leaving and loving Elena, blah blah blah!

Blue Blue vamp speed out the building and Katherine was about to do the same but instead she turned around. "By the away, their gonna be here in an hour. In the other hand, I think my doppelgänger has 1 minute maximum before you know… _die_." Before she said anything else I vamp speed to the last spot I saw Elena.

-"Elena!" I called her but no response. "Damn it." I pushed people around and called her several times before I spot Elena in the floor with two bodies on top of her. I ran to her and I noticed that she was not receiving enough oxygen. I take the two bodies out of the way in a second, took her in my arms gently in bridal style and got out in the same way team Blue Kat went. Elena began coughing and gaining consciousness. "Damon?" "Shhh. You are okay now." I whispered in her ear and put her in the passenger seat of my car. Her breathing started to get normal and fell asleep.

I went back to the building and analyze my options. _A. I don't have enough time. B. Compel everyone will waste all my time. Also, there too many people. Well there's one thing left. _I assured all the doors and put gasoline all over the place."Sorry. It's the only way to clean the mess." I said to myself before lighting the match and drop it to the minutes later, the walls of the building were on fire. I could not help feeling guilty for the soon-to-be-deaths of hundreds of people. When I listened the desperate screams and the people crying with their families I knew that was my cue. In addition I have to get out of here before the wolves rip my head off or drive a stake through my heart. I turned on the engine and drove without looking back. I took a glance to Elena and said "Don't worry. You'll be safe with me. I will not let anybody hurt you."

* * *

**Hey again! Hope all of you are doing okay. Well my readers, here was chapter 15. Comments of how you think so far. Did Damon do right tu burn the building? Team Blue Kat? xD Please comments so I know what do you think and now that I haven't wasting time writing because I've been liking it :D**

**Have good Summer!**


	16. Chapter 16: Road Tripor not?

Chapter 16: Road Trip…or not?

Elena POV

I started to awake but I kept my eyes closed trying to remember what happened after I passed out. I remembered my heading getting dizzy, the lack of oxygen and someone carried me out of the building. Now, how did I get into a car? My panic rises on me at the thought of all the bad thing my kidnapper could do to me. Do I open my eyes or pretend to be asleep? Maybe I can do both! I felt that my head was laying in the window, so I turned around so when I take a look to the kidnapper, I will see his/her face and at the same time he or she will not know that I am awake! I feel like a genius!

I calm myself and open one eye cautiously. Then I noticed it was the one and only, Damon. Opening my eyes completely I started at him in shock. He didn't even glanced at me just looking at the road. He smirked and that get me out of my trance and hit him hard in the chest.

-"Ow." He told me sarcastically. Then he finally looked at me. "Good Morning Damon! What a beautiful day, what are we doing today? He said with a high pitch voice, trying to imitate mine.

-"First, that's not my voice! Second, YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" I stared at him waiting. He didn't know what I was doing so he finally asked.

-"What?" Damon asked me confused.

-"I'm waiting." I replied.

-"For what?" He said even more confused than before.

-"For your apology!" I told Damon.

-"WHAT?" He asked in disbelief. "Why I should be apologizing? I didn't do anything!"

-"Yes you did!"

-"Well tell me Elena what I did, because obviously I don't know what are you talking about!" He yelled at me angrily.

Now it was my turn to look at him in disbelief. _How could he not know?! Is so damn obvious!_

"Because…I thought that you kidnapped me and I was scared that I will never see my family again." I said softy, more relaxed than before. I think Damon noticed my sadness in my voice because after I finished he moved the car at the side of the road and turn the engine off. He breathe deeply and turn all his attention to me.

-"First, I would never let anyone kidnap you, if that happens, obviously is gonna be me." He smiled at the end. I returned the smile.

-"About last night…" He began.

I forgot for a moment about last night! Damn it! "Yeah…what happened? Did someone get hurt?"

-"You mean the blonde guy?" Damon said in disgust.

-"Yes."

-"To be honest I don't think he will come back soon."

-"Why?" Staring at him curiously.

I think he saw me suspicious because he quickly covered his expression like a mask or something, like a wall that prevent me in.

-"Because I think he ran when the police arrived." He answered simply.

Police? What happened last night that I don't remember? If Matt isn't coming back that means I will never made up our friendship again! A-and Damon! How I choose him over Matt?! Oh my God! I'm a horrible friend! What if- wait! Care and Bonnie! They don't know where I am! Wait! Where am I?

-"Where are we?" I voiced my thoughts.

-"We are in Georgia." Damon said excited.

That's not possible. We can't be in Georgia. "Seriously Damon, where are we?"

-"Seriously, we are in Georgia." He said completely serious.

-"WHAT?!" I yelled. I took off my seatbelt and got out of the car, seconds later Damon did to.

-"Elena!" He came towards me and put his hands over my shoulders.

I don't know how but it always sends me electrical waves every time we touched. I looked down and I heard him sight and sweetly called my name. I found those beautiful eyes staring at me intensely.

-"Yes?" I whispered.

-"You're safe. I already texted your friends and family telling them that your are in the mood to visit colleges and you know, that kind stuff." He answer kind of proud of his fantastic plan.

-"Did they sounded worried or angry?" I asked him knowing well that Aunt Jenna will be mad at me for leaving and worried that I'm with a stranger.

-"Umm…a little of both." Damon said worried. "But _I _convinced them to give you a Mystic Falls free-summer. Do you want to know the best part? He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

-"I'm going to be your tour guide." Damon jumped excitedly.

I laughed at that one and I just looked at Damon. Some of his hair fell to the face because of his childish jump and hell he looked good. The sun was directly in Damon's face, I scanned his feature, but my favorite part were his eyes. Those blue eyes that I can watch forever, like I'm trapped in some spell. My gaze went to his lips ad back to his eyes. That's when I realized Damon was like a statue, watching my every move.

-"Perfect." I said quietly, but sounding…excited? What's happening to me?! We keep making short answers to turned it to those silent conversations and you know what happened next.

-"Elena…stop." Damon whispered me and turned down his gaze to my lips and then to my eyes again.

-"Stop what?" I didn't realize what I was doing until I felt my feet gave one step forward. Our bodies was so close that I thought if I took a second to breathe the bomb inside of me will explode.

-"This. Whatever you are doing…need…to..." Damon couldn't finish what he was saying because he was distracted too, like me.

The longest second passed as we hear each other breathing. "Damon I'm…" He leaned forward and automatically closed my eyes. Don't ask me why I do it, is pure instinct! I felt his soft lips brushing mine and when I started to respond, the moment ends.

Feeling rejected, I opened my eyes and found him in the other side of the car blinking every second as if he woke up from a dream. I looked at him confused and giving the 'why-you-stop' look.

He just told me with his eyes 'what-are-you-talking-about' look.

-"Damon!" I yelled in annoyance.

-"Do you think I will give up so easily?" He teased me. I know he lied to me but I let it pass. He covered up the truth because Damon knows that he was in a trance just like me! Idiot!

* * *

After our "moment" we hit the road and I was starving. I didn't want to tell Damon that I was hungry because in the entire trip we were silent. The only word that describe perfect our situation was 'awkward'. Like 30 minutes ago the car was so silent that I was in the mood of putting music. The second I turned the radio he glared at me angrily and turned it off. Since then, I kept silent.

-"Why are you quiet?" Damon broke the silence for the first time.

I opened my mouth and closed again. I was scared that I say something that I'll regret later.

-"Hello? Earth to Elena?" He asked frustrated.

-"Uh?" I only managed to say that.

Big mistake.

"HELLO MISS! I ASKED WHY ARE YOU SO QUIET DAMN IT?!" He yelled furious.

What the hell? Now he is mad? I didn't do anything! He doesn't have the right to talk to me like that. Well I can be furious as well.

-"BECAUSE I WANT TO! IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEM STOP THE CAR!" I yelled in the same tone.

Damon stopped the car abruptly that I almost went flying through the crystal.

-"WHAT'S IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I asked him in horror.

-"Get out." Damon said completely emotionless.

-"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

-"I don't want any emotional sluts in my car. Get out of my car before I throw you out myself." Damon said with bitterness.

I scoffed. "With pleasure." I opened the passenger door and let myself out. I slammed the door and turned to Damon.

-"You are a jerk, you know that! For once in my life I took the risk to have time to myself, because I'm very busy worried about others. I tried to ignore the emptiness in my heart so I can help my friends in anything they need. I granted you permission to take me to any places you want. I let you _in _and now I can't get you out of my head!" I laughed humorlessly. "You wanna know something funny? When I die in the woods…" His face softened at my words. The regret in his eyes almost made me ran to him and forgive him, but why should I? I didn't do anything and he just lashed out at me. "and the people that cared about me are crying in my grave, remember…it will be _your _fault, not theirs." I told him angrily and the pain was consuming me that tears forced their way to my cheeks.

Damon went shock at my words and studied my expression to tell if I was serious or not. Hell I was serious! "Elena. I'm sorr-"

-"Don't." I shut him up. "Good-bye Damon." Damon expression turned broke and shook his head pleading me to not leave. I couldn't stand his broken expression, so I turned and walked away. Not even giving him a second glance.


	17. Chapter 17: Start Over

**IT BEEN A LOOOOONG TIME BUT I LEFT FOR A WHILE BUT I'M BACK AND I HOPE I MAKE RIGHT BY ALL OF YOU. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT. I HAVE LIKE 5 NEW CHAPTERS SO ENJOY ALL! 3 **

**ATT,**

**ROCIO ISABEL SOTELO**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Start Over**

It was a little overdramatic, but Damon needs to learn that he can't just call every girl an "emotional slut." Is not right and yes, I put a performance out there but deep down, it hurt.

I walked in the woods, took of my heels and stared at the forest.

Three...

Two...

One...

I cried silently and threw my shoes as far I could reach. After I broke some branches out of frustration I sat down in the floor.

-"Elena?!" I heard Damon yelled to the woods.

I ignored him. What do I even see in him?

-"I am sorry! I didn't meant that!" Damon pleaded.

I didn't bother to answer. Then I heard his car...leaving?! What?! I ran out of the woods and watched Damon driving far away.

I can't believe it.

He left me.

Suddenly, I stop crying and the only thing I felt was anger. I let my feet returned to the woods and lay down on the floor. My stomach was empty and the head hurt like hell. I closed my eyes and let my body and mind rest for a while, maybe this way I will forgot the hunger.

* * *

-"Ugh..." I groaned and touched my stomach. I feel like I am about to passed out if I don't eat something soon. The sun was directly in my eyes; I tried to blocked it with my hand but, one way or another the light finds its way through my fingers. I gave up and stand up to move to another spot. However, what was in front me left surprised, a hotel room. Why these things keeps happening to me?

There is one bed to my left, thank god for that. On front of me there is a television and if I turned around I supposed that behind that door is the bathroom. I walked to the window and closed them, then I turned on the lights of the room. Who bring me here? I tried not to panic because last time it was Damon who "kidnap me."

I began searching the room for clues of my kidnapper. There was a kitchen with no food and a television with no signal. Pacing around the room it struck me the necessity to go to the bathroom. I walked to the door and opened it.

-"What is this…" I murmured while I take a few steps to the sink, where a red box stood. I graze my finger in the black ribbon afraid of the contain of it. I took it and the next thing I knew, I was reading out loud:

_Elena,_

_I don't know why I acted the way I did. I hate to admit it, but I'm afraid. Afraid of us, of the things I am capable of if I let you to know me. I'm sorry._

_For your information, I leaved you in the woods because you needed to cool down. 15 minutes later I came back and found you asleep. I don't need to tell you the rest because you're reading this ;)_

_PD: Open the box_

_-D_

I read it like twice and my anger left completely, but that doesn't mean I am not having my payback. I will plan it later, trust me.

I turned my attention to the box and see what was inside of it. My eyes widened at the sight. First, there were Ruffles Oven Baked Cheedar and Sour Cream Potato Chips! My favorite! Inmediately, I opened them and ate the whole bag. Next, a blue shirt, converse and jeans. Thank God! I was tired of this prom dress anyways. Finally, a beautiful necklace with a Yin and Yang hanging in the chain. "Lovely symbol." I unfold the piece of paper attached to the necklace:

_Wear this always. _

_Meet you at 8 PM in the Lobby._

It was 6 o' clock, perfect. I took my time to prepare myself, including showering, dressing, applying make-up and putting the necklace . When I was ready, I left the room and I was welcomed by a hall. I looked to the left and I don't know why, I felt that I was being watched. Quickly I turned around and like always, nothing. However, I swore that I saw a black shadow disappearing at the end of the hall. I pushed the thought aside and looked at my dorm door.

-"220. 220. 220" I kept repeating myself until I was safely in the elevator. I pressed the Lobby button. When I step out I could not help but smile at the guy with the most blue eyes ever. When he noticed my presence, Damon was surprise to see me after our road fight, as he couldn't believe I came. His eyes broke with mine and saw that I was wearing his gift. Damon looked at me again and the only emotion he transmitted was one word "Mine".

Seeing that he wasn't moving I began walking to him. When I reached Damon he didn't say anything, he just smile at me. I frowned confused.

-"Damon? Why are you smiling?" I asked.

-"Do I know you?" Damon told me trying not to laugh.

-"What are you doing?" I said more confused as ever.

-"Asking a question miss." He told me serious, but the emotion in his eyes were totally humorous.

After a few seconds of trying to understand what his doing I finally get it. Good one Elena! He wants a fresh start. Then I suppose I need to follow Damon and his games.

I smiled at him innocently. "No sir, I don't think I do."

His smile grew wider when he understood that I got the point of this meeting. Then he continued our conversation normal as possible.

-"How can you not know me? I am awesome!" He said excitedly.

I laughed at his cockiness. That is the Damon I like, confident and determined.

-"Do you said that to yourself every morning in the mirror?" I said laughing.

Damon smiled amused. "Okay, Miss-believe-you-think-you-have-the-better-comebacks. Do you have a name?"

Then it occurred to me the perfect payback for leaving in the woods. I smile devishly and I know Damon noticed it because he frowned wondering what I was thinking. I quickly masked my revenge face and wait until later to do it.

-"Do you have a name?" I answer with a question. Before you judge me and ask me why I am being a pain in the ass. The answer to your question is simple: I want to have fun. To tease him a bit.

Damon sighed knowing I am not going to do this easily. "I'm Damon."

I looked at him straight to the eye and replied: "I'm Elena."


	18. Chapter 18: Payback Part 1

**Chapter 18: Payback Part 1**

-"Nice to meet you _Elena._" Damon replied saying my name as testing how it sounds. "From I can tell you're alone, so follow me."

He went to the door and opened it for me. Let me explain what I'm doing: If we are doing a fresh start, then I am not supposed to go with a stranger, so I just stood in my spot. Damon stared at me blankly waiting for me to get out of the lobby.

-"What are you doing?" He asked me.

-"Standing here." I said casually.

-"I know that." Damon said rolling his eyes. "Buy why you're not out of the lobby?"

-"Because my mom taught me to not go to unknown places with a stanger." I frowned at the thought of my mom.

-"But I'm not a stranger." He said annoyed.

-"I met you five minutes ago Damon." I said annoyed too.

-"Screw it. I'm done with this fresh start. Let's just go." Damon walked to me and grabbed my arm leading me to a street with a ton of people.

I laughed at him. "You are not very patient." He glared at me. "Maybe it's because of complicated girls." I completely ignored him and just chuckle at his statement.

We walked silently in the illuminated streets and, hear the whispers and gossips of the people around us. Damon took a shortcut to the park and we sat in a bench. He and I stayed there talking about each other, well mainly about me because he wouldn't share too many details of himself. All I could learned from Damon that he also was born in Mystic Falls, his parent died a long time ago, he only had left two siblings and his favorite color is red. Later that night, he bring me to a beautiful restaurant that I'm very sure only the rich people can come. I looked at the restaurant door and them to my clothes. I didn't know if this was appropriated fro this kind of things.

-"You look great." Damon assured me taking my arm and linked it to his.

-"Are you sure? I don't think I am wearing the _right _clothes." I told him as we stepped in to the building.

-"Relax." That was the last word he said before a waitress came to us.

-"Good Evening! Welcome to _Lady Wolf Restaurant_. Do you have any reservations?" the dark curly hair girl asked us.

I was gonna say no, but Damon answer quickly.

-"Yes, we do. The name is Salvatore, Damon Salvatore." He told with that deep voice that can make any women to fall on their knees. I admit that he is different from other guys I have seen. I _know _ that I'm attracted to him, but I am scared too from letting him to know me and been exposed to bigger feelings. I practically know the guy and look where I am now, a roadtrip for all summer long. I touched my Ying-Yang necklace and faintly my nose caught a funny smell. I brough it near my face and inhale slightly. It was like a mix of herbs and forest.

-"Oh Mr. Salvatore! Please follow me!" The waitress said happy coming back from somewhere and I didn't notice her absence.

He smiled slightly and nodded. "Elena? You coming?" He turned to looked at me.

I blinked and shook my head. "Yeah, I'm coming." I followed the waitress, Tessa, to a hall far from everybody at front and then she turned left. Damon step in next then I did. I gasped slightly at the sight. The walls were dark and the floor was like snow. A crystal table with candles and the plates already there. A big window at the front so we can see what was happening too in the outside wordl. Also, two chairs that looked so comfortable as my bed. Damon watching my awestruck face, took my hand gently and led me to one of the chair. He pulled the chair back a little, I sat and whispered a thank you. Damon walked around me until he was in the chair at the opposite of me.

-"Here are your menus." Tessa extend her arm and I grabbed one. I watched all the item and hell they are pricey. Then I saw an image in a corner that made me smirk. _Perfect. Now I will get my payback._

-"Like what you're seeing?" I heard Damon said.

-"Yeah…"I murmured.

Tessa said something before retiring from the room. Damon put down his menu and looked me straight in the eye.

-"What are you planning?" Damon said serious.

-"Nothing." I said maybe too quickly.

-Elena, what are you thinking about?"

-I-I… I stumbled on my words.

-"Here is the wines guys." Tessa came in at the perfect timing. Saved by the waitress. Tessa pours the red wine in our glasses and also put in the table mozzarella sticks with marinara sauce. I automatically decided to pick one, but Damon's hand stop me. I glared at him.

-"Manners princess. Any lady of mine should never attack the food." He said teasing me.

-"Well first, I'm not your lady. Second, I can do whatever the hell pleases me." I responded with my sassy attitude. I am never this disrespectful towards people, but he just got under my nerves and is frustrating! And to prove my point, I grabbed a mozzarella stick and ate it.

-"At least wait until you order something more healthy." He said and took his menu and observed it. "I bet you're going to order a salad…" He did a pause and oogled my body. "because of your overweight thights." Damon chuckled.

He did not say that. I was glaring him so hard that words could not expressed how did I felt about that insulted. I stared at him blankly and stood up.

-"What are you-Ahhhhh! Fuck!" He never got to finished because I grabbed both of our glasses of wine and I threw them over his head. I walked back to my chair and he was gonna say something, but Tessa walked in. Literally, this girl is badass!

-"Ready to order?" She asked while looking Damon curious why he had wet clothes.

I smiled wildly at her. "Yes we are." And then lock my gaze in Damon, who was holding his menu like he was strangle it.


	19. Chapter 19: Double Separate Meeting

**Chapter 19: Double Separate "Meeting"**

-"I want Spaghetti and Meatballs with..." I smiled wickedly at Damon. "a wine refill to the gentleman." Like the lady he wishes me to be, I literally just did that. Behaving like a beautiful innocent girl.

-"Okay. And for the guy?" Tessa looked at him.

He breathes deeply trying to not lose his temper and thought about his options.

-"I would like your homemade Apple Pie, please baby doll?" Damon turned his gaze from the menu to her and did that freaking seductive face. Asshole!

Tessa blushed and started writing down in her notebook. I watched as she smiled back at him and giving Damon a piece of paper. "Call me whatever this child bores you." I gasp at her insult. How dare she? Yeah, I graduated from high school not long ago, but I am not kid anymore. I cleared my throat loud and clear to them. Tessa looked annoyed by me and Damon smiled at me, enjoying every moment of it.

-"_Teressa_, right?" I asked her in the most lady tone possible. She shot up her eyebrows at my direction noticing I said her name wrong. "Could you be a sweetheart and get us our food? I am quite starving."

I could see her eyes burning with rage while she turned to leave the room.

"Oh, one more thing." I raised my voice a little. "If you're such in a hurry to have someone's attention…"

I grabbed the paper she gave to Damon and hold it in the air. "I could post it online if you want to." I faked smiled at her. Her jaw was so tight that I don't know if it will explode or not.

-"That won't be necessary." She spat out.

-"Okay then." I waved good-bye.

After she left I rolled my eyes and looked at Damon for the first time. His face was quite shocked. Is that good or bad?

* * *

**Damon POV**

I was shocked.

-"Oh, one more thing. If you're such in a hurry to have someone's attention…" I looked how she took the paper with Tessa's number on it and hold it in the air. Then she continue talking. "I could post it online if you want to."

I was speechless.

-"That won't be necessary." I heard Tessa said through her teeth and damn she sounds mad.

-"Okay then." Elena said cutting off the eye contact. I watched stunned when Elena looked at me trying to guess what my reaction will be. Honestly, I didn't either. I bet we are both trying to find out what the hell just happened because I didn't expect that at all. I need to say something o broke the tension here…

-"Wow…"I whistled after.

-"Wow? That's it?" Elena hesitated asked me.

-"Yeah…? It came more as a question than an answer. Pull it together Salvatore! "What do you want me to say? I shrugged.

-I'm sorry. I didn't needed to do that. I don't know what came to me. I'm so embarrassed." She replied.

-"Elena." I called her, but apparently she didn't heard me because she stood up.

-"I should apologize to her." She watched at the door and began walking.

-"_Elena_." I called louder. She turned and looked at me with mixed emotion written in her face because of the earlier accident. "You don't need to apologize. She deserved it because she isn't supposed to be flirting with her customers." I said casual and very honest with her. Is true, she deserved all those words from being that desperate.

-"She didn't deserve it!" She spat back and she was serious.

-"Why?" I said not understanding her point.

-"Because _you_ flirt first." I furrowed my eyebrows. "And because of that she flirt back, that annoyed me and I reacted instantly, hurting her in the process. And _I don't do that._" Elena emphasized at the end.

I rolled my eyes. She does have a point. Then a smirk came to me knowing that she did get jealous. A feeling of happiness came in my chest.

-"Damon? At least can you pretend that you're listening to me?" She snapped her fingers in my face and brought me back to reality.

-"I was paying attention." I lied and added quickly. "If you want to apologize, then go. I'm not stopping you." When she didn't move I looked at her blankly. Is she going to go or what? I pointed at the door and signaled her to leave. "Go."

She shook her head. "Moron." Elena went to the door to find that human being.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

I was still waiting in this alley for my beloved girlfriend. She was supposed to meet me half an hour ago. Worried, I picked my phone and decided to text her.

**Where are u? –P.**

Then I sighed in relief when she answered immediately.

**I left the place. I needed to take a walk.**

Knowing what that meant, I pulled off of that wall and stared running quickly to her. Something made her angry and that made mad. Nobody hurts my girl. I called my buddies and told them to retreat from the mission. This can wait after all, I am not that desperate to kill them all. I am enjoying every moment of it.

After ten minutes, I was far from the city and now I stood in the green grass under the beautiful bright moon. I breathed deeply gathering all the scents around me. I smiled one I heard something coming from behind me. I waited until it came closer and closer…

I launched a punch to my opponent as hardly I can. Luckily it block my fist, kicked my right leg making me kneel and lastly, putting an arm around my throat. I heard a laugher in my ear that turn me on in two seconds. When the voice began talking, I couldn't hold back rolling my eyes.

-"Gotcha. Did I scare you?" Her sweet and strong voice came to my hearing.

-"Not at all." I laughed at her. I grabbed her arm and pushed her body forward. I hovered her and looked how her black hair spread in the grass. She glared me, but she can't stay mad at me. I bet all the money in the world once I tell her a compliment she is going to smile like a little girl. "But you're fighting skills are much better." I grazed one finger in her cheek.

She was very serious until slowly a smile appeared in her face. Told you all.

-"Well thank you. I have an amazing teacher!" She exclaimed.

-"Duh, me." I scoffed.

She smirked. "I was wondering how would feel to have Chris' hands on me and…" I growled possessively and she looked at me innocently. "Something I said?" She giggled.

I put a finger on her lips and hushed her. Now, getting back to business. "How did it go?"

Her humor disappeared and her eyes darkened. "One minute more in that place and I would have killed them both." I pledge her to continue. "It's true. She is the doppelgänger of that vampire Katherine Pierce. They looked the same, but she is human. The weirdest thing is that she was escorted by a vampire." She furrowed her eyebrows thoughtfully. "I don't think she knows at all. Returning to the point, our plan is great but I think we need to change the target."

-"Why?" I asked curious.

-"I never told you, but I went to a physic a few months back." I was going to protest until she stopped me. "Listen first, then talk." I nodded at her stupid rule. "She told me that this doppelgänger is more powerful than both werewolves and vampires combined. I didn't believe her until she showed me this." She stopped and looked at me waiting. I hate entering in the minds of the people I care about. I put my hand in her forehead and closed my eyes.

After a few images, my breathing began to felt heavy and my pupils moving fast to catch every detail. I abruptly jumped out of her and looked at my lover with wide eyes. She stared at me saddened.

-"We have to kill her before that happened." I told her panicking by pacing around her body.

-"Relax darling." She came behind be and wrapped her arms in my waist. I relaxed immediately at her touch. "Everything is going to be okay."

I turned around and cupped her face in my hands. I let my eyes show every emotion of adoration and love towards my soulmate. "I love you Tessa." She put her hands of top of mine. "I love you too." And I kissed her passionately.


	20. Chapter 20: Payback Part 2: Merry May Ch

**Chapter 20: Payback Part 2: Merry May Christmas**

**Elena POV**

I didn't know what I was thinking, again. I let my jealousy get in the way of my judgement and embarrassed that girl. I admit this Tessa is a little of an opportunist, but she is a person and have emotions as well.

I walked down the hall we came from earlier and try to find her. I stopped at the entrance and looked at the dining room. There were waitresses but none of them were her. _Weird. She was here a few minutes ago. _I stepped down the small steps and approached to a petite girl with blue eyes.

-"Excuse me?" I speak politely.

The girl turned around and smiled. "Yes, ma'am?" Her sweet voice made me smile a little.

-"I was trying to find the waitress who took my order."

-"Okay. Do you know the name?" She asked me.

-"Her name is Tessa."

She frown her eyebrows and her eyes seems distant. I waited for her answer and just when I opened my mouth she spoke.

-"I'm sorry. She's not here right now. She left because of family emergencies, please excuse her." She sounded half monotone and a little off.

-"Family emergencies?" I echoed her answer.

She nodded. "I will sent you another waitress as soon I left this table."

-"Okay…I'm down the hall." I told her and bit my tongue so I stop talking. I turned around and see a big bowl of chocolate ice cream. The waitress guy pour some sparkle in top of it and in that moment, I wanted that sparkly thing. While the guy was distracted, I grabbed it and ran away with my beautiful dessert. I'm starving, don't blame me! On in the other hand, that was a very weird conversation and this place seemed different somehow. Maybe Damon and I can go to another place. I turned left and sat down in my table.

-"Well? Did she forgive you?" I heard him asked me sarcastically.

I glared at him. "I couldn't find her. They said she left because of family emergencies." I told him.

-"But that soon?" He replied.

-"I thought that exactly." I frowned as I took a big spoon of the ice cream and hold it in the air. "Damon, can we go? I just have a weird feeling from the staff." I put the spoon in my mouth.

-"What kind of feeling?" Damon asked curious.

I didn't respond because I was very focused on the taste of the dessert. It tasted like chocolate, but at the end remained a funny flavor that I couldn't put my finger on. Spicy Raspberry? Blueberry? I kept eating trying to guess what it was.

-"Elena? _Elena._"

-"Uh?" I looked up and watched him worried.

-"You were saying that you have a weird feeling and you haven't tell me what it _is_?" Damon frowned and observe all my facial expression.

Honestly, I completely forgot about that. All I want is keep eating the freaking ice cream. "I'm sorry. It slipped my mind completely. Probably it was nothing."

-"You were serious about it" He leaned forward and grabbed my hands.

I didn't understand what he was doing so I did the only thing that came into my mind.

-"What are you doing?" I giggled.

-"Asking you a question." Damon said in a 'duh' tone.

I laughed more. "No that silly. _This_." I lift our hands.

-"What about it?" He smiled a little.

I don't know what happened to my tongue, but I couldn't talk anymore. I want to laugh and jump around like crazy. I pulled my hands out of Damon's reach and threw my head back so I can really laugh.

-"What's so funny?" Clearly not understanding the point.

I abruptly stood up and watched him eye wide. "I don't know. Everything. Is. Funny." I chuckled. I extend my arms and grabbed my now favorite ice cream. I continue eating it and giggled. I felt Damon's arms around my waist. Before he could respond I said something that I might regret later.

\- "Getting steamy now, are we? I could follow that." I began moving my hips seductively. I heard Damon groan and if that does not turn on any women, I don't what will do. I kept doing it until I felt an empty space. Confused crossed my face as I turned around. He was at one of the corners and looked pretty hot in my opinion.

-"What? I am not that attractive?" I pouted and looked at my outfit.

-"Believe you are above that." He said in a low tone that made my legs squirm.

-"Well then, you're loss!" I yelled with mu hands above my head. This ice cream has definitely something. "By the way, you aren't getting your _Merry May Christmas _gift."

-"My _what_?" He said out loud in amusement.

I groaned. This dude is so deaf sometimes! I think when his mom gave birth to him, he was born without ears.

-"Your Merry May Christmas gift." I said slowly so maybe he can get what I'm saying.

-"It's May." He scoffed.

-"Exactly! Merry May Christmas!" I giggled.

My vision started to get blurry and I lose control of my body. The last thing I remember is the image of Damon with whipped cream and a cherry over his head. He was like a snowman.


	21. Chapter 21: A Lousy Morning

**Chapter 21: A Lousy Morning**

**Elena POV**

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_What the hell is that sound? I want to sleep. _I breathed deeply and resume my beautiful nap.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ugh! Stupid lousy thing. Leave me alone._

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Fine! I'll get up!_ I start to get up until I stopped thanks to a heavy migraine. Angrily, I picked the phone and answered. "What?!"

-"Someone is in a bad mood." She laughed and I recognized that loud sound.

-"Caroline? Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I face palm myself. _Smart Elena, smart._

-"Don't worry. You had replied worse before." She said casually and giggled.

-"True." I laughed. "So, what's up?"

-"Well, it's been almost a week and I wanted to know how are you." Caroline replied sadly. She misses me. Care always was who called no matter how bitchy she is sometimes.

-"It's been...interesting." I said slowly not knowing what to said.

-"Interesting?! How visiting colleges is _interesting_?" She said sarcastically.

Then I frowned. "College?" I asked her very confused.

-"Your aunt told Bonnie and me that you were with a guy named Damon visiting Colleges in all the States. Also, that you come back before September to Mystic Falls." Caroline said slowly and I think mid way she started to realize that I wasn't.

-"You are not in a college trip, aren't you?" She said with an accusation tone.

Then my eyes widened when I realize. _Tha_t was the excuse Damon told me he said. I curse under my breath. _I'm busted_. I think my silence gave her answer because next thing I know, she began yelling me.

-"_Elena Gilbert! Did you just lied to your family and friends to go in a road trip?! Oh missy, you're-"_

-"I didn't lie! Damon did!" I cut her off and corrected the detail. _It was true. Damon made the calls, I didn't._

-"So Damon was the hottie of the car?" Caroline asked me. I swear I can see her smirk from a mile.

-"Yes." I told simply and blushed a little.

-"_Oh. My. God." _Her voice sounded when a girl finds his crush on her porch. I laughed.

-"Does he have a brother?" Caroline asked curiously.

I opened my mouth, but closing it quickly. _I don't know if he has relatives. I know that he was born in Mystic Falls, but that's it. I'll ask him later. _"I don't know. But Damon doesn't seem the family guy." I told my best friend.

She groaned and I rolled my eyes. I was going to say something else when I heard a door open. I blinked twice and I noticed now I'm back in my hotel room. Talking about being distracted.

-"Care, I have to go." I spoke in rush.

-"Oh, okay." Her tone sad, but she managed to bring joy in her voice when she talk next. "Take care! This conversation isn't over!"

-"Call you later! Love you!" I laughed and hang up.

_Damn it! The migraine is starting to get annoying._

-"Carole?" Damon walked over with humor in his eyes. I chuckled at his nickname.

-"Caroline" I correct him. I threw my by body back to the bed. He said something about 'rare names these days' and sat besides me.

-"How're you feeling?" He said concerned.

-"I think the_ migrany world_ loves me." I said sarcastic and made with my fingers quotes when I said migrany world.

-"Here. I brought some food with pain killers." Damon put in front of me a plastic bag from a market I suppose.

I looked at him amazed by the gesture. He noticed and answer quickly. "It's morning and I guess you've been hungry." _How sweet._

-"Thank you." I told him as I stand my upper body and began devouring our breakfast.

I started first with an egg sandwich. He picked a pickle for breakfast. _Who likes pickles? I don't! They taste weird. _While we're eating an idea popped up in my head. I don't remember so much about last night and also I don't have many knowledge about Damon so why not play a game?

Don't get me wrong. I can ask him about last night, but every time I ask him to filled my empty memory Damon says 'an accident, don't worry'

-"Damon, let's play 20 questions." I told him after I finished my sandwich. He was about to say no when I plead him it will be fun. He stared at me for a while before he responses.

-"Okay. You first."


	22. Chapter 22: I want to know

**Chapter 22: I want to know**

_Perfect._

-"Why do you like pickles?" I said curiously.

_-"That's y_our first question?" He asked with amusement in his eyes.

I nodded waiting for his reply.

-"Because I like them." Damon stated.

I open my mouth but Damon interrupt me. "Why Carole keeps calling you? Is being a stalker her job?" He said jokingly.

_Again with Carole. You know what? I'm not even going to argue with him. _"She is my best friend so she has the right smart ass."

-"Ouch. You hurt my feelings." He said mockingly putting in his chest one hand.

I laughed at his childish comment. He grabbed the TV remote control and turn it on. _Pink Panther _appeared and my eyes went wide.

-"Oh my god! It's been ages since I saw this cartoon!" I exclaimed.

Damon groaned besides me and looked at me pleading that I wasn't serious. _Hell I am! _"Don't be an idiot and watch my cartoon at the same time we answer questions." I practically ordered him.

-"How about we do something else?" Damon said slowly and put traced his finger up and down in my arm. His beautiful blue eyes full of amusement and playfulness.

-"Shut up Damon." I elbowed his stomach.

An hour has passed and we're still watching the _Pink Panther _marathon. If I remember correctly this is the third episode and I'm laughing my ass off. In the other hand, when we're not answering questions, Damon look at the poor hungry Panther confused not knowing what is happening. Ditto...

-"Favorite color?" I asked looking at the TV knowing that Damon will answer anyway.

-"Red. You?" Damon said.

The Pink Panther was walking slowly in the hall trying to reach the Kitchen Door. The screen zooms in his face when he reached his objective. The grin was small, but you could see it. He pushes the door open and ran to the refrigerator. I laughed at that last part.

-"Purple." I replied when my laughter dies down .

Damon mumbled something that I didn't catch and waited for him to talk now. I heard him sighed dramatically, probably thinking hard what to ask. After two minutes, he spoke.

-"Do you prefer sweet or savory?" He said proudly of his question.

-"Sweet all the way." I said without hesitating. That remind me of the ice cream of last night. I know it tasted good, I danced and then...the rest are blurry. I really need to remember myself to be more direct with my questions. "Your turn."

-"I don't have more questions." He shrugged his shoulders.

-"We did all the 20 questions already?!" I said in disbelief. _No! I need to ask three questions that's been bothering me._

_-_"No, but _you _had three questions left..." _Yes! I would like to do my happy dancing right now. _"and I am finished interrogate you like a police officer." He finished jokingly.

-"Okay!" I exclaimed and turned my body facing Damon. "Do you promise to be completely honest with me? Not _buts."_

_-"_Of course!" He yelled dramatically while he do a _X _in the heart with his fingers.

-"First: Do you have brothers or sisters?" I asked him with my eyebrows frowned. I think my words took him by surprise, because he doesn't response for ten loooong seconds.

-"Why the question?" Damon said a little on edge.

-"I-I..." _Great! Now you're shuttering Elena. _I said the first thing that popped in my mind and I think it work out better that I hoped. "Caroline wants a boyfriend and she sent me to ask."

-"Stalker _and _desperate? Carole needs help." Damon chuckled. _Phew! Caroline will thank me later. _"But I don't have any." He said seriously.

-"Oh...okay." I said sadly for him._ I knew he doesn't seem the one with big families, but I thought he had at least one. _He got out of the bed and opened the bathroom door, entered it and then slam it shut. I frowned why he left and then smiled when I heard him again from behind the door.

-"_Next!_"

-"The ice cream incident!" I yelled.

I heard him laughed. "You are naughty one Elena!"

-"Oh, shut up!" I said with a smile on my face.

-"What do you remember?" Damon asked knowing that I don't even remember anything.

I stopped for a second and really think. "Umm...an ice cream with pretty sparkling things on top. Also, a dance and a..."

He coughs too loud and said "Basically you were dancing on me." I blushed like a tomato. "Don't worry, I _love_ it."Damon finished and I can imagine his mischievous smirk plastered on his face.

I snorted. "Whatever. Lastly, the last image I have is you..." I bit my lip.

-"I'm hoping you say naked!"

-"...like a snowman!" I burst in laughter and it was too much that I needed to hold my stomach.

Then I heard the door swing open. I ignored it and keep laughing. "Stop laughing."  
I shook my head quickly. "All right then."

-"Ahhh!" I screamed as the unwelcome weight crushed my ribs. "Get off me Damon!"

-"Look at me." I found his eyes and I try not to think about the memory. "Stop laughing." I keep watching his face and then I hallucinate a big whipped cream hat in his head. I began laughing so freaking much. Tears began streaming my eyes.

-"Is not funny!" Damon pressed his body closer to me. I ignore the fact that he was hovering me and I keep telling him it is.

After some minutes struggling I gave up. "Fine, fine! It is not funny!" I sigh in defeat.

-"Good girl." Damon replied but neither of us move. We stared at each other eyes. The only thing you can hear was our slow breathing. _Shit. Silence again!_

His eyes didn't show emotion, only curiosity. I'm frozen at the spot. His legs at each side of my body and his arms trapping my head. This kind of position was very intimate and I think I started to realize it because my breathing got quicker. I think he noticed my realization because he glance at my lips. _Don't get me wrong, I like his lips! I kissed them once, but from stress! But I don't think I can get into a relationship when I have other things on my mind now. However, this is so tempting... _I bit my lip in response. _Stupid body of mine!_

He began to lean in and we were centimeters apart. But I can't distract myself now. I need one answer more. I hesitated knowing this will kill the mood but I opened my mouth to speak.

-"What happened to Matt the night we went to the ball?" I said breathless but my eyes serious. Matt was very mad that night and he scared me a little bit to be honest. And when the lights turned off, I heard the screams but I don't know if he...killed them.

His eyes snapped to mine so quickly that I thought his head would fly backwards. His eyes turned cold and locked his jaw.

-"Damon?" I whispered. His gaze turns distant and decided that the pillow is more beautiful right now. I raised my hand and placed it on his cheek. Slowly I turn his head and softly I spoke. "What happened?" With my thumb I caress his face.

His face relaxed a little and sigh softly. "After I left you, I found him not so far away..." _I don't know why but I feel the answer is going be worse than I thought._ I grabbed my Ying Yang necklace with my free hand and twirled around of how anxious I was. "He was killing some woman but I managed to stop him before he finish that."

My breath caught in my throat as he said this slowly. He frowned hie eyebrows probably seeing the image while saying it. "We fought and argued, but the people in there weren't helping at all with the situation. He dissapeared from a moment and I heard you scream. I searched for you and managed to get us both out of the building. Then, _Mutt_ out of nowhere appeared and put gasoline all around of the building." I watch him with horror in my eyes. "He burned the building with the people inside." Damon finished with no emotion in his tone.

_He couldn't killed those people! He is Matt! My best friend!_ _Nobody kill people out of rage, specially because of me! _"No...no...no." I shook my head furiously. "He wouldn't be capable of that!"

Damon put his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry." He said softly but hurting.

I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed. I felt him lift me up and put me between his legs. "W-Why? W-Why Matt?" I kept repeating to myself while Damon rocked me back and forth.


	23. Chapter 23: Running For My Life

**Chapter 23: Running for My Life**

**Elena POV**

_2 months later_

-"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as loud I could. I keep moving my feet nonstop. I heard another pair of footsteps behind me and I ran faster.

-"Leave me alone!" I said between each breath I took. I saw my escape at the end of the sandy path. I glance back and saw him closer than I thought.

_Damn it!_

_I'm smarter than him._ I smirked and waited to be closed to my destiny. On my right there was a road to the security guard and I ran toward that direction.

_Just a little closer._

I heard a growled behind me. He is starting to get frustrated. Good for me.  
-"We both know you can't hide forever!" He yelled dangerously behind me. He began running faster, I felt it.

I was going to step in until he caught of my arm and turned me around. I gasped as he smirked.

-"Got you." He whispered with his deep voice.

I looked at him blankly and then did a ninja move and pushed him away from me. He fell on the floor with a heavy thump. _Ha! In your face!_

His body blocked the way I was heading to. _Plan B._ I spun around and see the wooden beach bridge. I began walking fast to finished half way running.

The sun was touching my skin as my blue and violet biking shine on their own.

-"Where the hell are you going?!" He is screaming now and he is running after me, very fast.

-"What do you think?!" I yelled and sprinted to the end.

The breeze was cold and I pray the water is warm. I reached the end and jumped with all my strength. Then time slowed down as I turned around and watched him at the edge looking at me in shock. I gave him the middle finger. _Yes, I did that._

In less than a second, my body was underwater. The bubbles and sand went crazy as soon my impact hit the calm waters. I heard another sound but I began diving to the surface.

My arms went first and then I pushed myself up to get a good breathe. I rubbed my eyes and looked around me. The beach was empty and the whole place was full of silence. Confused, I switched my gaze to the bridge.

Nobody was there.

_Shit!_

_That means...he..no! He wouldn't, right?_

Nervous, I swam as quickly my body could. Thirty seconds hasn't even passed when I was pulled down in the water.

I began trashing around. The intruder put his hands around my waist and did with his fingers little patterns in it. _Oh no, he didn't. _I tried my best to hold my breath long enough so I can get free. Sadly, it didn't worked because _h_e pulled us out.

When we resurfaced, I noticed he got his hands out of my waist but he was close enough to catch me if I decided to do a running marathon.

-"You are a cheater!" The man grabbed my shoulders and spun me around.

-"Suck it up. You lost Damon." I shrugged my shoulders. "I. Won."

He throws his arms in the air dramatically. "Because _you _cheated. You ran before I did!"

I shot my eyebrows up and looked at his childish excuse. _Let me tell you people that I won fair and square._

-"Care to remind me why you lost?" I asked. I bit my lip to prevent my laugh get out. _He is a bad runner, worse than me._

He sighed defeated and looked to his reflection in the water. I put my hand behind my ear waiting for him to admit it.

-"I...you...ran...won...lost..." Damon spoke so low that I didn't even catch a word.

-"What?" I said while swimming towards him and grabbed his beautiful arms around me. Damon raised his head and tightened his grip on me. I smiled and put my arms around his neck.

Damon pouted. "I fell with my face directed to the sand while you said _go." His face looked adorable. _Next, his face switch to 'I can't believe I lost' look.

-"Is unfair! Next time, I'll win." He finished smiling. I bet he is imaging it when _I _fall to the sand and he wins.

I laughed. "Come on. Let's grab our stuff." He nodded and we started to get near the shore. This last 2 months has been so much fun! If you are thinking Damon and me are a couple, the answer is _no. _We're just taking care of each other in a romantic way but not the romantic enough to be a couple. Does that even make sense? The point is: this summer has been the most perfect vacation ever.

We began making our way to the gazebo and I see a few people coming in. Scratch that. Maybe like 50 people! I frowned.

-"What?" Damon said watching me looking at them.

-"This beach is private. How can _all _of them entered?" I pointed out.

Now it was his turned to frowned. "Maybe they pay the guard. That happen sometimes. Don't worry Elena." Damon assured me.

We started picking bags and I slowly stopped. In the distance I saw a familiar figure. I don't know from where but I'm very sure I had seen it before. A guy was holding hands with her as they approaches the water. Her hair was dark and curly and had white skin. Where-

-"Elena, you okay?" Damon's voice bring me back.

-"Yeah! I'm good." I put my hand in his back. "Let's go back."

-"To Mystic Falls, Miss Gilbert" He imitated like in the old times. We laughed at the memory of the first night we met.


End file.
